The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Yea i know the title is so original...This story picks up from where the Movie leaves off...but it has a slight twist. a wee bit... R
1. The Loss

**A/N: ok this is my second Moulin Rouge fic and this will be a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge…(not even the DVD…-tear-)**

Christian looked up blindly. He saw out of tear filled eyes everybody standing around silently watching him. He cried out everything he had and his head throbbed. But that couldn't even compare with the pain he felt in his heart. Satine was dead. She was gone forever, never coming back. His darling Satine, the love of his life, lay limp in his arms. He glanced down at her and it surprised him that even in death she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And as he held her he heard her voice ringing in his head,

"_You've got to go on Christian…" _

How could he go on? How could he go on when all he believed in, all he focused his life upon is dead. And because of this something inside of him died- he wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he knew something died along with his sparkling diamond.

It wasn't fair! Why her? Why now? She was so young; she had her whole life ahead of her- a life with him! He felt emotion welling up inside him but nothing would come out. He was empty. His throat tightened but the only sound that escaped from him was a low, mournful whine. He started to rock her again; with the thought that maybe it might conjure her back to life. Of course that did not work.

Suddenly he felt deceived. All he heard about love, all he read, wasn't true. His father would babble on about how ridiculous his obsession with love was and about how love wasn't the most important thing in the world. Of course Christian didn't believe him at the time. All the stories he heard! Love over coming all obstacles.

Yeah…so much for that! Oh yes, he and Satine had over come obstacles such as the Duke, Zidler…but not death.

His mother always told stories to him at night about love creating miracles and bringing loved ones back to life. And when she passed away when he was nine years old, he got the notion that if his father loved his mother enough that she would come back to life. But he knew his father did not love his mother and much as a husband should love a wife. So he knew that his mother would not be coming back.

But now he realized that all those stories his mother read him were nothing but fantasies…made up tales to bring up the spirits of children until they grow up and face the real world and get all their childish dreams crushed into a thousand pieces.

He had to get out of here. He had to get out of there fast. He slowly got to his feet, his whole body was numb and he wobbled on his feet for a minute. After he caught balance he approached Harold but he didn't look him in the eyes. He swallowed and handed Satine's limp form over to him. As he turned to leave he caught a glimpse of the manager's face. It was full of remorse. He approached the curtain slowly and saw out of the corner of his eye Toulouse and the Bohemians gathered around in a corner. Toulouse caught his gaze for a moment and took a step towards Christian.

Something snapped in Christian and suddenly he pushed the curtain open and sprinted off the stage.

"Christian!" Toulouse called after him.

But Christian would not listen. He ignored the stares of what was left of the audience as he ran down the aisle with an inhumane speed. As he approached the doors to the Moulin Rouge he heard Toulouse's voice scream his name again. He pushed the doors open and they slammed against the wall. He didn't even feel the rain pouring down from the skies as he tore down the streets of Montemarte. He ran in such a haze that he wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over a stone at the side of the road. He felt himself go down but couldn't feel the pain of his body hitting the concrete. He picked up his head and looked around the dark streets. What's the use? He told himself and let his head fall back to the ground. He blinked a few times and shook as the rain pelted on him and soaked him to the bone. Finally he couldn't keep himself awake and closed his eyes and succumbed to the ever present darkness.

**_A/n: yes I realize that was short…and a bit depressing as well…poor Christian. –tear-_**


	2. The Depression

**A/N: ok this is my second Moulin Rouge fic and this will be a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge…(not even the DVD…-tear-)**

* * *

* * *

Christian awoke to a bright, blinding light. He brought his hand up to his eyes and squinted and waited for his eyes to adjust to the light.Once they did, he brought his hand down to his side and found him self staring at white. Just plain white. Was he in heaven? Bright, white, and warm. It sounded like heaven to him. But if he was in heaven why did it feel like a ton of bricks were dropped on his head? He always was taught pain was non-existent in heaven. 

He turned his head to the side to see if anything around him would give him a clue as to where he was. To the right of where he was, was a door against a wall. The wall was all white except for a wooden chair rail cutting the wall into equal top and bottom. Okay, so he wasn't in heaven. He was alive and he was in a room. But this wasn't his garret. This room was unfamiliar to him.

His head returned to the position it was when he awoke and he glanced downward. He found that a blanket and sheets covered him up to his neck. That would explain his warmth and the sun that shone through the open window would explain the bright light. But it still did not answer the question as to where exactly he was. And _why_ was he here? He tried to recall what happened last night but the pain in his head just grew stronger. He shut his eyes to try and lessen the pain and after a moment the pain subsided. He opened his eyes once more and stared at the wooden board at the foot of the bed. It had a design carved into it. It looked like something to him, and he had to stare at it a few moments to figure it out. Then he realized- it looked like a diamond. The wood was new and the sun shone off it and made the diamond sparkle. He let a small smile grace his lips at the simple beauty of the design. Then everything came flooding back. Sparkling. Diamond. Satine.

He closed his eyes to break the image of the 'sparkling diamond' from his mind. He let out a soft, long cry and rolled onto his side and buried his face into the pillow.

"Satine…" he sobbed into the pillow and gripped the sheets. The tears that wouldn't fall for a while finally returned to him. He didn't care where he was or who heard him, he just continued to cry into the pillow. Although they were muffled, his heart-wrenching cries echoed through the room.

His shoulders started to heave and the pain returned to his head. But that only made it worse. The intense pain that surged through his head just made him cry even harder. He was not used to this type of pain, the combination of both high emotional and physical pain.

Thoughts and memories ran wildly through his head, he was all too caught up in his mind that he didn't hear the door open. He didn't even feel the bed sink down next to him as someone sat down beside him. The only thing that pulled him out his painful memories was the placement of a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stopped everything, his sobs subsided, his shoulders stopped heaving, all the thoughts and memories that were running through his head disappeared. Tears still steadily rolled down his cheeks as he turned onto his back to see who was there. He saw an aging woman hovering above him. She was not that old, maybe her late 50's or early 60's. Her hair was starting to grow white, but one could definatly tell her natural hair color was blonde. It was pulled back into a tight bun with just a few strands sticking out. Her face didn't have many wrinkles and she was most likely very pretty in her young age. She wore a light red lipstick on her lips. Her eyes stuck out to him the most. They were blue, but had green and golden specks in the center. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"There, there son," She spoke. Her voice still had a young tone to it. "Everything is alright."

"No," He mumbled, shaking his head lightly. "N…no it's not."

What did this woman know? He just lost the love of his life and this woman that he didn't even know was telling him everything was alright? Everything was most certainly not alright! He felt like raising his voice to her, to try and get into her head that nothing will ever be alright. But not only would that cause more pain to his head but also be improper. This woman knew nothing about what happened, so why should he take out his frustrations on her? She started to comb back the loose strands of hair that had fallen into his face. He started at her curiously. She didn't know him at all yet she treated him like he was her son. She was being so caring towards him, but all he wanted was to be alone.

"I…" He started to form the words in his mouth. He didn't want to sound rude. Even in his emotional state of mind, he couldn't be rude to this woman. "Could you leave me alone?" He tried to sound as nice as possible and he quickly added, "Please."

The woman seemed to understand where he was coming from. She smiled warmly at him and left the room. He stared at the door a moment in silence then he broke down once more.

After a few hours of intense crying, he finally calmed down. He didn't think it was possible but at last the pain in his head ruled over the pain in his heart. He closed his eyes to try and get some relief and for a few moments it worked. He took deep breaths and he laid there silent and calm. When he moved his head slightly he found that part of the pillow he was laying on was soaking wet. He also felt the dried tears on his cheeks, and the bitter taste he had in his mouth.

Suddenly, for some odd reason, he wished his mother was there. Whenever he was upset as a child she would wipe away his tears, tell him everything was ok, and hold him in her lap. He suddenly felt like a child; alone and lost in cold, cruel world. He wanted his mother there, to hold him and kiss his tears away.

After what seemed like hours of just sitting there, his eyes closed, his mind –for once- was calm; he opened his eyes and stared at the foot of the bed blindly. He stared more at the comforter that was tucked in at the end of the bed rather than the wooden board.

He then heard a soft knock on the door but didn't move. The door opened slowly and out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman from before approach him. She carried a tray with her although he couldn't see what was on it. She set the tray down on the bedside table and pulled a chair up beside his bed.

"I brought you something to eat," She started quietly. Christian still didn't move. "And some water. I'm sure you must be dying of thirst." She still got no response from him.

She wringed her hands together and looked around awkwardly. She bit her lip slightly and stared at the wooden floor for a few moments. She then picked her head up and looked at Christian.

"What's your name?" She tried asking.

Christian continued to stare at the same place. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like doing anything for that matter, but this woman that didn't know him took him into her house, dried him off, and put him in a nice warm bed. The least he could do was tell her his name.

"Christian." His own voice sounded foreign to his ears. It no longer had the liveliness that usually was there.

The woman smiled slightly, "What a wonderful name. It suits you." Christian was silent once again. "My name is Brigitte De Lorme. You may call me Brigitte though."

Christian remained motionless except for the constant rising of his chest as he breathed.

"I see you're calm now. That's good." She nodded a bit. She knew he would not be talking but he probably needed to be talked to. "I know you must have been through a lot lately."

He scoffed in his mind, _'you have no idea'_ he thought bitterly.

"But everything will be fine. I promise you." She reached out and placed her hand over his. Finally Christian broke away from where he was staring to his hand. "Time heals all wounds."

As a writer he knew she meant more than just the physical scratch on your arm, but he couldn't help but doubt those words. Time heals all wounds? Satine was his everything…she had become his world. With her gone how could anything be fixed?

Brigitte studied him for a moment then continued, "I bet you lost someone who was important to you."

Christian whipped his head up and stared at Brigitte with a look of "How did you know?"

She smiled and chuckled lightly, "I lost my husband just a few years ago."

Christian then cast his glance downwards. Satine wasn't even his wife and he's letting himself go over her while this woman who lost her husband is comforting him.

"I was like you." She responded, as if knowing what he was thinking. She turned her head and looked out the window a distant look in her eyes. "Alone. Heart Broken. I thought I lost everything in the world."

She turned back to Christian, "But after a few months of lamenting I knew that he would want me to be happy and not waste the rest of my life in a bed, crying over him." She looked to the ceiling, "I know he's up there-watching, smiling." Once again she turned to Christian. "It's painful, even after six years. I see something that reminds me of him and I just want to be in his arms once again."

Christian swallowed and fought back tears that were threatening to fall. He knew exactly how she felt. All he wanted was to hold Satine in his arms once more, sing to her their song of love, and just relish in their love together.

"But I went on in life. I am living here; I go out with a few friends every week."

She patted his hand gently, "So I know better than anyone, Christian. Losing a loved one is hard but don't let it control the rest of your life. Especially yours; you're so young and you have so much to give to the world."

Those words went straight to his heart and he suddenly was back in the Moulin Rouge, Satine's fragile, dying form in his protective hold…

"_I love you…" he whispered as he held her close. She smiled up at him, love clearly written in her eyes. _

"_You've got to go on Christian…" She murmured. _

"_I can't go on without you." He told her truthfully and held her tight as if trying to keep her from dying. _

"_You've got so much to give." She whispered breathlessly and brought her hand up to caress his cheek lightly. He took her hand in his and fought back a sob. _

"_Tell our story Christian." _

"_No." He shook his head, the sob finally making its way out. _

"_Yes," She squeaked out with all the rest of the breath she had in her lungs, "yes." _

"_Promise me…" _

_Christian shook his head once more, tears freely running down his head. "Promise me." _

_He finally nodded numbly and another sob passed his lips. _

"_That way I'll always be with you…" _

"No!" He suddenly cried out and shut his eyes tightly and Brigitte jumped at his sudden outburst. He whimpered quietly and rolled onto his side so his back was facing Brigitte.

Brigitte let out a quiet sigh and stood up quietly. She once again reached out and combed the hair out of his face. She decided to leave him alone for a little while with the thought that what she said must have upset him even further.

She turned to leave but when she got to the door, she stopped and looked at Christian's back. "You should at least drink something Christian. If not for yourself, do it for me."

And with that final word she left Christian alone to once again drown in his misery.


	3. The Recovery

**A/N: ok this is my second Moulin Rouge fic and this will be a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge…(not even the DVD…-tear-)**

* * *

It had been three months. Three months since Satine died, three months since he ran away from the Moulin Rouge and three months he had been staying at Brigitte's. For the first month Christian didn't get out bed, he barely ate, and barely ever took care of himself. Brigitte brought food to him and would sit with him and to him while he ate just a little. Brigitte gave him some of her husband's clothes and with much reluctance from Christian, helped him changed his clothes every so often.

After the first month he started acting more normal. He got out of bed and walked around his room and sometimes even the house. He still would not talk to Brigitte though. He would sit at the window in his room, a blank expression on his face. Brigitte would come into the room and stand next t to him and would try to figure out what he was staring out at. It was hard to decipher because she lived in the middle of Montmarte and could see everything from the second floor, which Christian's room was. Other times he would sit on the bed, his brow would occasionally furrow as if trying to think something through. Sometimes Brigitte found him pacing the floor then he would stop right next to the wall, stare at it a moment and slam his fist against it. He would turn around and slide his back down the wall and sit on the ground and stare at the floor.

Then there were those days that he would go downstairs and sit and talk with Brigitte. Brigitte would ask hoe he was feeling that day and he would shrug, not exactly knowing himself.

One of those days had arrived. When Christian awoke that morning he felt a little more at peace than he normally did. He pulled the covers off of him and grabbed the robe from the bed post and tied it around him. He walked out of the room and downstairs. He found Brigitte in the kitchen and sat down across from her. She was reading the daily paper and picking on her breakfast. It took her a few moments to realize he was even there. "Oh Christian," she said alarmed, "you came in so quietly." She folded the paper and placed it down on the table, she folded her arms across the table. "So how are you feeling today Christian?" Again, he shrugged.

"Alright, I guess." She stared at him in surprise.

"well you must be feeling better, you're talking."

He shrugged once more and glanced down at the table. She gave him a sad smile and picked up the newspaper. She shook the paper to get the folds out and flipped a page. The sound of shaking paper caught his attention and he looked up. His eyes widened suddenly and he moved his head closer to see if he was correct in what he saw. He was. The headlines of the front page read:

_**The Moulin Rouge proudly presents: Spectacular Spectacular!**_

He squinted his eyes to read the small print of the article,

"_After almost a three month break "Spectacular Spectacular" returns to the Moulin Rouge! Harold Zidler is…" _

He closed his eyes, he couldn't read anymore. Anger suddenly started to flow through his veins and he slammed his fist down on the table. Startled, Brigitte looked over the top of the paper. "Christian? What's the matter?"

She saw something in the young man that she never saw before. Normally his face and eyes held sadness but now his face started to turn red with fury. She lowered the paper. "Christian?" she asked again.

He rose to his feet with such force that the chair he was in knocked over. He turned and ran up the stairs to his room. After getting over the shock of seeing the normally serene Christian filled with fury, she followed after him. She caught the door before it slammed close.

Christian once again was staring out the window. He learned during the second month that the Moulin Rouge stayed open. Of course, he was slightly angry at Zidler then for keeping the place open, considering Satine _was_ the Moulin Rouge, but he understood that Zidler had a business to run. But this, this pushed it over the top. "How dare he." He muttered angrily, "He can't do that. It's my show!" he slammed his fist into the window sill. "Damn you Zidler." He growled, and glared down at the slowly spinning windmill. Was the man that heartless? That only three months after his "sparrow" died, he continues on with the show! He didn't even ask Christian if he could continue the show! Christian wrote it, Zidler would be nothing if it wasn't for him! And he wrote the part of the courtesan for Satine! Only Satine could play the role of the Hindu Courtesan! He shuddered at the thought of someone else playing the role that was Satine's. He started breathing deeply through clenched teeth as he pictured someone else's voice singing _their_ song. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists at his sides in attempt to calm himself down. This feeling was new to him; he never felt pure anger until now. Of course he got into little fights with his siblings and there were many times in his life when he was frustrated. But the fact that Zidler continued on with the show that he wrote for Satine and now Satine was dead, made him furious.

Brigitte watched from the doorway, quite frankly, she was shell shocked. The only thing she ever saw from Christian was his sobbing form, his quiet, still, being in the bed, or even the occasional smile he gave her when she managed to cheer him up for a moment. Christian did not strike her as the easily angered type. Something set him off downstairs; she wasn't exactly sure what though. Maybe he saw something that reminded him of the one he lost and all the emotions that were building up finally exploded. She watched him as he muttered incoherent things to himself, his fists still clenched at his sides, his body still tense. After a few minutes Brigitte finally saw Christian's body relax, his hands released and he collapsed in a chair beside the window, his head buried in his hands. After she knew he was calmed down she decided to leave him alone and go on a few errands. She closed the door to his room softly and went downstairs. She grabbed her tan coat from the closet and went into the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a little note to Christian just incase he came down and wondered where she had gone. She then closed and locked the door and started down the streets of Montmarte. She tightened her coat around her as a breeze passed by her. It was a bright and sunny day although the weather was quite cold and windy.

She quickly entered a local grocery store. The store was empty; she never liked big crowds so she would always go shopping in the morning or in the evening. She got enough food to last her and Christian the rest of the week and went to the check out counter. She smiled at the young man who ran the cash register. "Good Morning, Miss. Brigitte." He smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Bernard." She placed her bags on top of the counter. Bernard scanned the amount of food. "Still taking care of that boy…what was his name?"

"Christian." Brigitte replied, "The poor boy is heart broken I can't just send him out on his own. I knew how that felt only six years ago and although I did want to be alone most of the time I was grateful when my sister came to visit."

"Did he ever tell you what happened to him?" Bernard asked as he punched numbers into the cash register.

"No," She sighed, "He never did. He keeps staring out that same window though. It's odd."

"Maybe where she used to live is in perfect view," he shrugged. He placed the purchased food in bags.

"Perhaps." She said thoughtfully and grabbed her bags. "Well nice talking to you Bernard."

He waved, "See you next week Miss. Brigitte."

She exited the shop with the bags under her arms. She started towards home to drop the bags off. On her way, she thought about Christian. 'He has been cooped up for months in that one little room. That's not good for anybody. Maybe I can take him out. But where?' she looked around thoughtfully for any sign of anything that might entertain him. The park? No, that wouldn't do he was already calmed enough. Perhaps out to dinner? No, Christian was not in any way ready to go to a fancy restaurant. There was not much to do in their small city of Montemarte and she was just about to give up hope when she saw something. She smiled at it from across the street. 'Perfect.'

* * *

She arrived home later than she expected but Christian was no where in sight. The note on the table was just as she had left it which signified that Christian had not come down stairs. She put her groceries away in their proper place and decided to make an early lunch for Christian since he had no breakfast. After she prepared the lunch, she poured him a glass of water and took the plate and the glass up to him. Luckily for her the door was open a crack and she pushed it open with her back. She turned to see Christian had at least moved from the chair he was in when she left. Now he lay on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling quietly. "I brought you lunch Christian."

She walked over to the bedside and placed the plate and glass down on the nightstand. Christian did not respond to her. She figured he was still upset about whatever he was upset about earlier. She pulled the chair that was by the window over to beside his bed.

"Christian, I've got something for you."

He turned his head to the side and just stared at her waiting for her to go on. "I know you're probably not in the mood to go anywhere or do anything at this present moment."

He raised his eyebrow at her, curious as to see where she was going with this.

"But you've been cooped up in this room for months, and a little fresh air and activity will do you good."

He stared at her blankly and she sighed. "As I was coming home from the market, I see something that might entertain you. I know you like to read, I've seen you in my library many a times. Reading gets your imagination working; it plays out a scene in your head. Well, what if you saw a bunch of scenes on a stage."

He slowly started to piece things together and by the time she said the words, "A play, Christian. I'm taking you to go see Spectacular Spectacular!" he was ready for it.

He stared at her blankly although his emotions were running wild inside his head.

When she got no response from him she began describing it just as the man selling her the tickets had, "it's a wonderful show about love. Love over coming all obstacles. I know you must not be in the mood for a love story but perhaps it will convince you that whoever you loved and lost is watching over you and still loves you."

His teeth clenched inside his mouth and his eyes watered up. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he turned his head away. "I can't." He wanted to explain to her that if it was any other love story, even Romeo and Juliet, the greatest love tragedy ever written, he would have gone. But this was different; this was his work, his creation, his story about Satine and their experiences together. But he couldn't, it hurt him even when he thought about it. "I can't." he whispered again, "I'm sorry."

Brigitte wasn't really concerned about the money she spent on the ticket, but she worried more about Christian. Whatever happened to him, he was taking it hard, harder than anything she had ever saw or experienced.

"Very well." Her voice was full of disappointment, again not because of the money she lost but because she could not get Christian out of bed. She stood up and started walking towards the door, but then she heard Christian's voice.

"Brigitte," he called softly after her and she turned to look at him. "I truly am sorry." He said with sincerity. She could see it in his eyes nodded with a small smile then she left the room.

* * *

The next few hours Christian was in deep thought. He thought about the Moulin Rouge, about Satine, about Zidler, about The Duke and about how his life is going now. He thought about how nice Brigitte had been to him the last few months. She was always persistent when it came to him taking care of himself. And although he sometimes didn't want to, on a good day he was thankful that she made him do it. He hated to admit it but he probably wouldn't have made it if he was back at his garret. He would have drowned himself in absinthe, stayed in bed all day and just wait until he could meet his Satine in heaven. But was life really that bad that he had to give it up? He could still live his life, he would never love again, that was for certain, but he could go back to London, try and go back to his old life without Satine.

He sighed. Brigitte, this woman who didn't even know him, took him into her home, fed him, took care of him, and did everything to make him comfortable in her home. The least he could do for her was go see a show. A show that would probably break him more than he already was but then again maybe it will do some good for him.

He suddenly got jumped out of bed and opened the door and walked out. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Brigitte was once again. She looked like she was preparing dinner. He cleared his throat so get her attention. She turned around and saw him standing there and smiled warmly at him. "Well hello Christian, what can I do for you?"

"I changed my mind," he stated simply and she cocked her head in confusion. When he saw her confused expression he went on, "I would gladly join you to go see Spectacular Spectacular." He was surprised he was even able to say the name. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad after all.

She wiped her hands on a towel and placed the towel on the counter. She turned to him sympathetically, "Christian you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

He held up his hand, "No please, it's the least I could do. You've taken care of me all this time and this is my way of thanking you."

She shook her head and walked towards him, "Christian, a polite thank you would be enough for me."

He held his head up stubbornly, "Brigitte, I will go with you to Spectacular Spectacular."

She nodded and smiled, realizing he was serious. "Very well Christian. The performance is tomorrow night. Now would you like to join me for dinner?"

He nodded, "I would love to." He took a seat at the table and they enjoyed the meal that Brigitte made. They were both very surprised at how he acted that night at dinner. He actually had a real conversation with Brigitte, complete with laughter and jokes. Things were really turning around for the better.

* * *

The next day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was only an hour before the show. Christian took a shower and cleaned himself up a bit, although he did not shave the beard that started to grow. It made him look different, older. And he didn't want to be recognized at the Moulin Rouge by anybody. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and he felt nervous. He suddenly flashed back to the time when he was waiting for Satine in the elephant so he could read her poetry. He shook his head to rid of the memory and straightened his jacket and met Brigitte downstairs.

Brigitte smiled at him, "Well don't you look handsome."

He turned his gaze to the floor and shifted his feet, "Uh…thanks."

"Don't be nervous Christian; everything is going to be fine."

He nodded and picked his head up, showing confidence. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Ready when you are." She affirmed. He swallowed then nodded. She walked towards the door and Christian slowly followed. He stepped out of the house and into outside world for the first time in months. He took a deep breath of air and looked around the outside of her house. He grabbed the door knob and closed it and nodded at Brigitte. Finally he was returning to the place he swore never to return to again. They were off, off to the Moulin Rouge.

* * *

_**A/N: Christian's going to the Moulin Rouge! What's gonna happen?? **_


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: ok this is my second Moulin Rouge fic and this will be a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge…(not even the DVD…-tear-)**

* * *

Christian stood at the doors that entered into the Moulin Rouge. He closed his eyes as a flood of memories came back to him. He had to fight back tears when he saw an old poster hanging on the wall. "Sparkling Diamond" was the headline and below was a picture of his beloved Satine in costume surrounded by the diamond dogs.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Brigitte smiling a bit. "It's only for a few hours Christian," she reminded him sensing his apprehension. He nodded with a sad smile and she squeezed his shoulder then entered the Moulin Rouge. Christian let other people pass him until he finally entered the building himself. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked around the theatre. When he saw the people sitting in the seats and talking and the red curtain that closed off the stage a specific memory hit him. Suddenly he felt like he was standing at the exit of the theatre, listening to Satine sing their song in attempt to get him back.

He shook his head and the image faded from his mind. He took a few steps forward but then he saw the curtain move as if someone was moving behind it. His eyes closed involuntarily as yet another memory took over. For a second he saw Satine's pale face, shimmering from the stage lights, and blood slowly trickled from the side of her mouth.

He brought his hands to his head and gripped his hair with the thought that that might drain the images from his mind. No such luck. He heard Satine's voice in his head, _"You've got to go on Christian." "Tell our story Christian." _ He shook his head. "no." he whispered and sank to his knees and without even realizing it, he started to whimper. He buried his head in his knees and started rocking on his toes. "Monsieur…" He heard a distant voice. "Monsieur..." it repeated. "Monsieur!" it came once again except louder. Finally Christian's eyes snapped open and he found that almost all eyes were on him.

"Monsieur, are you alright?" A man with graying hair bent down beside him. Christian looked around, breathing through his mouth, trying to calm himself down. "Uh…yes."

He rose to his feet and wiped away the tears that were starting to form, "I'm fine, thank you." He straightened his jacket and let out a sigh.

"Are you sure?" the man asked again, genuine concern etched on his wrinkling face. Christian nodded, "yes…just…a bad memory."

He started walking towards his seat without waiting for the man to say anything else. He looked for Brigitte and found her five rows in from the stage, and six seats in. He took a seat next to her and turned his head to look at her and found she was smiling warmly at him. She placed her hand on top of his, "you must relax Christian, just sit back and enjoy the show."

'Easy for you to say…' he thought bitterly as the house lights dimmed and the audience took their seats.

"She's mine!" Harold Zidler's voice echoed throughout the theatre and the curtains opened to reveal the wonderful cast.

"I only speak the truth…." Ah. Toulouse. He hadn't seen Toulouse in months. Well that was his fault; he really didn't feel like going out anywhere Brigitte was taking such good care of him.

He saw Nini and the other "Diamond Dogs" singing in Hindi and dancing. He was not blind, nor stupid; he knew Nini was the one who exposed his and Satine's secret affair to The Duke. And as if he wasn't feeling bad enough that night that Satine was supposed to sleep with the duke, Nini had to come over and rub it in his face. He resented that girl…he really did. 'If Nini just kept her big mouth shut then Satine would probably be alive right now.'

He shook his head lightly, 'Stop it Christian,' he told himself, 'listen to Brigitte, Just sit back and relax.' He closed his eyes, released a breath and felt his body relax. But it tightened up again immediately when he heard it. A voice. A single solitary voice. His eyes snapped open to see if he heard was only in his head. No! His ears did not deceive him.

There was Satine being lifted onto the stage, her beautiful voice ringing in his ears. His eyes widened slightly. Satine was alive? How could this be? Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him. He did see Satine die in his arms; there was no doubt about it that she was deceased. But alas, there she was, alive and well. It didn't make any sense!

"Diamonds are a…Diamonds are a… Diamonds are a…Diamond are a …Diamond are a….girls….best…friend." Satine stared out into the audience as Harold as the maharajah put his arms around her. "She is mine." He said darkly as the curtains closed. The audience burst out into applause but all Christian could do was stare at where his beloved stood just a few seconds ago.

The play continued just as he remembered, the script played along in his head and he smiled seeing his work being performed so well. The Argentinean did well in his part as the Penniless Sitar Player and Satine, oh his sweet Satine, was indeed the Hindu Courtesan. But now watching it he realized just how much "Spectacular Spectacular" was like his and Satine's experiences. From accidentally falling in love with each other to convincing him that she doesn't love him.

Although, what surprised him the most was that the show ended the way he wrote it and not the Duke's ending. A smiled spread across his face when he heard "Come what may" although he could tell Satine's heart wasn't truly in it, considering she wasn't singing to him.

"I will love you until my dying day." The Argentinean's and Satine's voice melded together and a wondrous harmony as the show came to an end. The audience started clapping loudly and Christian rose to his feet. As the writer of this fantastic show why should he be proud and applauding? The rest of the audience stood up, cheering and applauding. The curtain opened again and the dancers came out, bowed, then retreated to the side. After other cast members came out and took their bows, Toulouse came out, took a bow and went to the opposite sides. Harold came out next and then went to other side of Toulouse. The Argentinean stepped onto the stage and the Audience grew louder. Then finally, with a spotlight shining on her, Satine approached the end of the stage.

Christian started applauding so hard by the time the curtain closed he though his hands were on fire. The house lights brightened and the audience slowly started to pile out of the theatre. Brigitte turned to Christian, "that was a fantastic show, what a beautiful ending."

Christian turned to face her and he had a huge smile on his face, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For the compliment." He responded and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He chuckled.

"I wrote it." He explained and her eyes widened, "y…what?"

"I wrote "Spectacular Spectacular."" He said once more. He took the playbill from her hands and flipped the front cover over. He skimmed the front page and stopped when he found what he was looking for.

**Written by: Christian Parker**

"That would be me."

Her mouth opened slightly in shock, "why didn't you tell me?!"

"It…brought back too many memories…" he responded quietly.

"My boy!" Christian heard a voice behind him and turned to see a man. "I overheard your conversation. You wrote this magnificent show?"

Christian nodded once again, "Yes monsieur, I wrote it."

"You should be very proud! In all my years I have never seen such a show! It has a beautiful plot line with a superb ending!"

Christian smiled graciously, "thank you Monsieur, I must admit this is my first time seeing the show and I didn't expect it to be this well performed." 'Especially because I thought Satine was dead…'

"Although…" another voice chimed in and a younger man with dark brown hair appeared next to the older man, "No performance could ever compare with opening night."

Christian grew stiff at the mention of the worst night of his life. "The disguised Sitar player had a grand voice and he and Mademoiselle Satine showed so much emotion it was almost real." 'You don't know the half of it…' Christian thought.

"I hope you don't mind gentleman, but I must get somewhere." He turned to Brigitte, "I will meet you back at the house later." he told her than made his way past everybody and out of the Moulin Rouge. He knew his destination-the elephant.

Satine let out a breath as she entered the elephant, Zidler following behind, a grin on his face.

"Oh Satine you were… 'Spectacular!' this evening." She removed the light coat she was wearing and smiled at him, "Harold you say that every night."

"Ah yes but it is only the truth, cherub. Every night you improve."

Satine gave him a warm smile and poured her and Harold a drink. "Now about next months schedule…" Zidler started to talk about how they would be taking a rest for a week or so as Satine handed him the wine glass. Satine nodded occasionally as Zidler kept talking. But his voice faded as she heard a familiar voice,

_'Come what may...'_

At first she thought it was in her head, she always heard his voice in her head, especially after a successful performance. But then she heard it again,

_'Come what may...'_

It sounded like it was coming from outside!

"Harold." She interrupted him and he looked at her expectantly. "Uh, do you think we could talk later...I'm feeling rather tired."

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned, thinking maybe she was having the start of another attack.

"Yes, Harry just fine, I just need to rest." She reassured him, eager to see if Christian was really outside. She pushed him towards he door.

"I'll check on you later then?" he questioned and Satine nodded. She pushed him out, closing the door behind him. She let out a sigh in relief of finally getting him out. She turned her attention to the heart-shaped window and let a smile cross her lips. She rushed across the room and couldn't help but grin at what she saw outside of the elephant. There was her Christian, staring up at her and although he had the beginnings of a beard, she could see past it.

_'I will love you until my dying day'_

She ran back inside, grabbed her coat and ran back to the window. Christian was now gone but she knew where he was headed. She wrapped her jacket around her and climbed to the top of the elephant. She smiled as she remembered the first time she and Christian were up here together.

_**'All you need is love.'**_He had sung to her in attempt to convince her to love him. _'A girl has got to eat!' _She shook her head at him, she was a courtesan, and she couldn't fall in love!

She sighed happily as she stared up at the starry sky. A noise startled her from her silent reverie and she turned to meet the face of her beloved.

"Satine...?" he questioned warily, taking a step towards her, his blue orbs filled with hope.

"Christian." She whispered with a smile and he broke into a grin. He ran towards her and picked her up, spun her around, then placed her back on her feet. They stared at each other, just remembering their love. Then he captured her lips with his in a passionate, long-fulfilled, kiss.

After they parted their foreheads were against each others. They both had a huge smiled on their face. Christian had his arms around her waist and he held her in a tight yet gently grip. He still couldn't believe that she was here with him; he almost broke down into tears of happiness. He buried his head in her neck, the feel of her soft skin felt so good to him. He felt her arms go around his neck and he felt her kiss his jaw line. He raised his head and looked into her eyes. She smiled at him and brought her hand up to his chin. "Look at you," she laughed. She ran rang her fingers over his stubbly beard. He gave her a soft smile and brought his hand up to hers.

"What happened to you?" She asked, and she cocked her to the side slightly.

"I…" he looked away, ashamed. She told him to on with his life, that he had so much to give, she told him to write their story. And what did he do? Let himself go at a woman's house that he barely even knew.

"Oh Christian," She whispered sympathetically. She said nothing else more, just rested her head on his chest. "I missed you Christian." She whispered into him.

"I missed you Satine," he kissed the top of her head lightly, "So very much."

She looked up at him and saw unshed tears glistening in his eyes. "We have a lot to talk about." She took his hand and led him down to the elephant room.

"Yes we do." He stated seriously with a nod. "Starting with most important, why are you here?" Not that he wasn't happy, Infact he was absolutely ecstatic, but he was completely perplexed as to why Satine was alive.

"Christian, sit down, this is going to be a long story." She instructed motioning for him to take a seat on the bed. He slowly approached the bed, stopped, let a small smile grace his lips and turned to Satine who gave him a curious glance. "I prefer to do it standing."

She smiled and let out a laugh. She remembered that from their first night together. "I think you better sit down Christian, it's quite long what I do," she started mimicking his words, "and I would like for you to be comfortable." He grinned and continued towards the bed. He sat down and his legs hung off the side of the bed and he looked up at her.

"Alright, I was never actually dead- I just had a really bad attack. I passed out for a while but when I woke up just for a moment, I was in someone's arms. At first I thought it was yours but then I heard Toulouse calling your name as if you were running and it didn't feel like it was being run with."

Christian nodded, "After I sat with you for who knows how long, I gave you to Harold and ran off."

She gave him a sympathetic look, "oh Christian, my poor, penniless, sentimental poet."

"Hey!" Christian pointed a finger at her in a joking manner, "I just lost the love of my life what do you want me to do? Just sit there?!"

Satine's heart jumped. She was love of his life and of course he was love of hers as well. "Of course not, it's not a bad thing to show you're emotions." He looked at her skeptically, "but that's what I love about you Christian. I have never met a man with so much emotion and that's what turned me on to you. The men I'm used to…meeting….are heartless bastards. But when I saw you, I knew you were different. You're young, you're innocent." She laughed, "I still recall your face that night I mistook you for the Duke. You were so confused."

He nodded, "Yes well, Toulouse told me that I was going to meet you for a poetry reading and I walk in to find this woman that I have never met trying to get me to go to bed with her…."

But Satine didn't seem to notice anything he just said as she was lost in her memories, "and your voice, oh, I swear my whole world stopped when I heard your voice." She walked up to him and sat on his lap. "This time I'm not acting," she started; her voice had a hint of seduction in it. "I'm in love." He smiled at her and wrapped his arms gently around her waist, "I'm in love with a young, handsome, talented, writer."

She pushed him down onto his back and kissed him softly. Soon she was lost in her own world where only she and Christian existed. In a world where the Moulin Rouge didn't exist, where The Duke didn't exist, and where she didn't have consumption. Whenever her lips melded with Christians she went into this fantast world. The taste of her beloved poet was heaven in her mind. He had a unique taste to him; it was something sweet, although she couldn't quite come to the conclusion as to what it was exactly. Although one this was for sure; it was addicting. Of course that's not the only reason why she enjoyed kissing Christian, she also enjoyed the feeling that fills her body, the feeling she has just recently come to know, the wonderful feeling of being in love. She combed her fingers through his hair and to her surprise it hadn't grown much. It wasn't as neat as it once was but it was still the raven black hair that she grew accustomed to. Finally they parted for air, stared at each other and panted heavily. Certain kisses they shared would leave them both breathless- literally. Satine closed her eyes gently and nuzzled her noise against Christian's.

"My God, did I miss you Satine." He whispered as he held her close, enjoying the feeling of her body against his. "Mmm…" she responded quietly and looked into his eyes. She brushed her finger against his cheek. She once again felt the stubbly beard that started to grow and she suddenly missed the soft skin that she was so used to laying her hands upon.

"As much as I would like to stay like this forever, I do wish to hear the rest of your story." He whispered huskily in her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear and she giggled a bit. My God was that weird, she never giggled unless she was in her 'bright and bubbly' act. But when she was around Christian nothing was an act anymore.

She moved her body off of his and stood up. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and nodded at her saying she could continue.

"Alright, after I heard Toulouse calling your name I once again passed out and I'm not quite certain how long I was out but when I woke up I was in that bed," she pointed to the bed Christian was sitting on. "I lied there for what seemed like forever and then finally I felt the strength return to my body. I pulled the sheets off of me and I realized I was still in my costume. I got of bed and looked around the room. I saw no signs of anyone, not you, or Zidler or even The Duke. I opened the door slowly and walked out into the hall way…."

_Satine looked out into the quiet hallway that led from the elephant to the Moulin Rouge. It was dark and quiet…not normal for any night at the Moulin Rouge. She stepped out into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She started to walk down the hall and stopped right near a window. She looked out the window and saw that no one surrounded the Moulin Rouge. In fact, the Moulin Rouge was dark except for a dimly lit room where the "Diamond Dogs" and other cast members were. She stared down at it curiously. She didn't know what was going on. She continued on down the hall and as she climbed down the stairs she passed a crew member. She smiled a little at him and he stopped in his tracks, stared at her with his eyes wide. Satine thought it looked like he had seen a ghost. _

"_Are you alright?" she asked and he just stood, shocked to the bone. "Well alright then." She made a face and continued down the stairs. She found that the hallway downstairs was just as dark as upstairs. As she passed a door, she heard voices. She stopped and listened a moment, the voices were coming from Zidler and Marie. The door was open a crack and she peeked in a moment to see and hear what they were talking about. _

"_I don't know what to do Marie," It was Harold. He sounded so distressed and she could see his head resting in his hand. _

"_Harold, Do what you think is right." _

_He placed his hand on his desk and sighed, "I don't know what is right anymore. Satine showed me so much. I never imagined Satine to fall for anyone of her "clients" and the fact that Christian wasn't even supposed to meet her and she still pursued loving him even though the duke threatened them both was unfathomable. In the business world, Right is doing what's best for the Moulin Rouge. But in real life…" he sighed, "Marie, you and I both know that the Moulin Rouge wouldn't have been half as successful as it is if it wasn't for Satine." _

_Satine felt her cheeks grow hot at the compliment, she always knew she was important to the Moulin Rouge but she never knew Harold thought that she basically was the Moulin Rouge. _

"_But now that's she's gone…I don't know if I can keep The Old Rouge open…" _

_Gone? Her brows furrowed in confusion. What did Harold mean she was gone? _

_Marie nodded silently, "Yes…Satine's death was hard on us all…"_

_Satine gasped pretty loudly, they thought she was dead? Was she dead? She looked down at her arm in curiosity. She was in a white dress…but the white dress was her costume. She certainly felt alive. Maybe that was why the crew member stared at her like he had seen a ghost because everyone thought she was dead. She was broken from her thoughts when the door swung open and she came face to face with Harold. Her eyes were widened in surprise and his eyes were widened from shock of seeing her there. "Satine?" _

_She heard Marie gasp from inside the room and rise from her seat to come over to the door. Satine turned her attention from Harold to Marie. The old woman stared at her just as Harold was and Satine was beyond confused. _

"_Harold? What's going on?" she questioned, and looked back to him. _

"_I should be asking you that question…" he trailed off and his voice was distant. Satine cocked an eyebrow at him. _

"_What he means dear is we all thought you were dead. We all saw you die." Marie explained._

"_Well apparently I'm not dead." She said with a slight laugh, "I guess I just had a very bad attack." _

_She looked around him and Marie then in the hallway and asked suddenly, completely changing the subject, "where's Christian?" _

_Harold and Marie exchanged glances, "He ran off gosling, we haven't seen him since then." _

"_You didn't send anyone after him? He could be hurting himself!" Satine said, she was worried about her poor poet. She was worried about him more than she was about herself. _

"_Satine, Toulouse went after him, but we have not heard from Toulouse." Zidler explained. And as if on cue Toulouse appeared in the doorway, he looked up at Zidler and didn't even seem to notice that Satine was there. _

"_Well?" Zidler pressed him. _

_Toulouse sighed, "Christian is not in his garret," he replied in his normal lisped tone. "He is not in my apartment either…I don't know where he is." _

_Satine gasped, "He could be dying!" _

_Toulouse turned his head slowly and saw Satine standing there. He practically jumped back in shock. "S…S…Satine…w…what are you doing here?" _

_Satine looked down at the little man, "I was never truly dead Toulouse. Are you sure you don't know where Christian is?" _

_Toulouse shook his head numbly, still trying to get over the fact that Satine was indeed in front of him. "No Mademoiselle Satine, I don't know, he could be anywhere, it's dark, and it's raining." _

_Satine backed into the wall behind her and stared off into the distance. She slowly slid down to the wall. Not only was she dying but her Christian could be lying in the middle of the road somewhere, unconscious with no one to take care of him. She whimpered softly and Marie rushed to her side. _

"_Shush, shush, Satine. I'm sure Christian is just fine wherever he is." She helped Satine to her feet and brought her over to a chair. Zidler went behind his desk and Toulouse stepped into the room. _

"_Perhaps it is best for both of you." Zidler said, this time it wasn't just for his business. "With thinking your dead he can move on with his life and never have to worry about The Duke or anything." _

_Satine had her head in her hand, "Or he could be slowly killing himself." She raised her eyes to meet Zidler's, "I know Christian Harold, when I had to convince him that I didn't love him he looked so broken." _

_Toulouse took a step forward and spoke, "I never heard him raise his voice until that time. I tried to tell him that you," he motioned to Satine, "still loved him but he just yelled at me to go away. And seeing how he reacted when Satine supposedly died he's not moving on with his life." _

_Zidler sighed, "Well I think the best thing would be to forget about him. The Duke will eventually find out that you're still alive Satine. If Christian came back, I don't mean to be pessimistic but there would be no hope for you two. I am surprised you made it that far." _

_Satine shook her head stubbornly and fought back tears, "No Harold," she said darkly, "I can't forget him. You told me once that I couldn't love him and that almost killed me-literally. I couldn't bare the thought of being without him. I know you have never been in love Harold but it's not just something you can forget! Especially if you don't want to forget! I love him Harold! I know the rules of the Moulin Rouge- don't fall in love. But I couldn't help it. And now I'm in love and I would give that up over anything." Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she was on her feet now. "Even my dream of being a lead actress, if I could have Christian beside me until the day that I died, I would be the happiest woman on the face of the earth." _

_The three of them watched in silence. They couldn't really say anything; they all knew Christian and Satine wouldn't be together. _

"_Satine," Zidler started with sigh, "Christian is no where to be found. Toulouse will check his garret and if he is there I swear to you I will bring you back together. Now that you're sick, the best thing for you to do would be go to a cleaner city and that might just help you last a bit longer. But, if Christian is not found, I would like it if you would consider staying here." _

_Satine lowered her self into the seat and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and put her head back. After she lowered her head, she wiped the tears off her cheeks and nodded. "The show must go on." She muttered and they all sat in silence. _

Christian slowly stood up and walked over to Satine. She looked up at him; she was a bit teary-eyed from retelling that story. He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "It's alright, I'm here now, and nothing's ever going to split us up again."

She threw her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, "I love you Christian." She whispered. He rested his head on top of hers and they stayed locked in each other's embrace for a while. They didn't say a word, they just kept quiet and still. That is, until a knock sounded at the door.

Satine picked up her head and looked towards the door. Neither she nor Christian responded to the knock, they just stared at the door. After a few moments of silence the knock sounded once more.

"Satine? Are you alright?" It was Harold. Slowly the door opened and Satine and Christian stood frozen. Harold poked his head in the door and a look of utter surprise crossed his face. He quickly disappeared out the door, and then soon he came in and shut the door behind him.

By this time Christian and Satine had separated and Satine made her way towards Harold, "What's wrong Harold?"

He looked at Christian, "As glad as I am to see you boy, you should not be here."

Christian cocked his head, "Why not?" He glanced at Satine for answers but she was clueless as well.

Zidler's answer was plain and simple, "The Duke."

Satine gasped, "What?" she whispered breathlessly.

"I told you that he would find out sooner or later, he came back to return the deed to the Moulin Rouge and he saw the show and found out you were still alive. He wants to see you!"

Satine looked over at Christian and saw so much emotion in his blue eyes; it was hard to decipher which ones were there. "Tell him I'm sick, Harold."

"I wish I could gosling," He took a step forward, "But tonight was one of your better nights, your performance was wonderful and," He leaned the top half of his body towards Satine and finished in a hushed tone, "he's right outside the door."

"Oh, God…" She muttered. She took a deep breath and turned to Christian, "You have to go Christian."

He cocked his head to the side, "No…I'm not going to leave you."

"Just for now Christian, please, he can't find you here." She approached him slowly. When she was face to face with him she saw the same look in his eyes that he had that night she told him she didn't love him. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, "I love _you_ Christian, not The Duke." She pressed her forehead against his,

'_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide…' _She sang softly and his voice joined hers in a soft harmony, _'But I love you, until the end of time.' _

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a good bye kiss and then pushed him out the heart shaped window reluctantly. After she turned around, Christian did not walk away, instead he hid in the curtain just like he did the first time they met.

She let out a sigh, wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded towards Harold. Harold gave her a sympathetic look before his face returned to the emotional business man look. He opened the door and Satine prepared herself for the sight of The Duke.

"Dear Duke," she stated when she saw the backside of him. He turned around and his lips curved up into a smirk.

"Mademoiselle Satine," he walked into her room, took her hand and brought it to his lips, "How wonderful it is to see you again."

She put on a fake smile and made a small noise in affirmation. The Duke took a look around then he continued, "And without that writer."

Satine's mind was running crazy. 'It's just an act Satine; nothing you say now is true. You and Christian both know that.'

"Oh, He is not important any longer."

The Duke grinned at her and she gave him a seductive smile.

Christian had to make sure he stayed calm. He couldn't see what was going on, but he could certainly hear it. 'She doesn't mean it Christian…she just told you she loved you and not him. It'll all be over soon and she'll come running back into your arms.'

"Well then I will leave you two alone," Harold said before leaving the room.

After Zidler left, The Duke spun around harshly, "You little wench!" she gasped as he pinned her against a wall.

"You all think I'm stupid don't you? That I can't see past your act? I realized it that night at opening night. I saw the way you looked at that boy! There was no way that you were putting on act about loving him! Instead you acted around me while you and the writer had a lover affair."

"Duke, I don't know what you're talking about." She said composing her self still under his grasp.

He laughed in her face, "There you go acting again! You are a terrific actress Mademoiselle but I can see right through you. If there is one thing I hate more than people touching my things it is people lying to me! And that's what you have done. Zidler is even in on this! I know he is!" She started to sink down the wall but he held her up by her wrists. "Now I'm going to take what I deserve, what I should have had all along. And you don't even have your dear poet to save you."

"Guess again!" a voice shouted from behind and The Duke spun around and a fist collided with his face and he fell to the ground. Satine was still up against the wall and she stared down at the unconscious Duke. She was absolutely mortified by the whole situation and she turned her head slowly to where Christian stood his fist still in the air, his eyes wide as he stared down at The Duke.

"Christian?" her voice seemed to pull him out of his stupor, his hand dropped to his side and he rushed over to Satine.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" After Satine shook her head, he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. Satine rested her hands on his chest and looked past his shoulder to The Duke. She was still shocked that Christian, her gentle poet, would have the ability to knock the Duke out.

"We need to get away," he said after they parted. "We can go to my old home in London, we can get away from all of this."

Satine took a moment to answer, for as long as she could remember the Moulin Rouge was her home, would she be willing to give it all up? She answered that question many times before when Christian was not around but now that it was actual reality she wasn't so certain. But then her mind drifted off into a possible future. She saw herself with Christian as they stood on a porch as two kids played in the grass. That one image brushed everything away from her mind and she nodded.

"Yes, yes, we can get away."

He smiled and kissed her quickly, "You gather your things, quickly and meet me at this address." He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Brigitte's address. "We need to get out before he wakes up." He motioned to The Duke.

"I don't think he's getting up anytime soon," she said with a slight laugh and took the piece of paper from his hands.

He nodded, "right. But just to be sure."

She smiled and grabbed his face in her hands and gave him a long, sweet kiss. After they broke apart Christian headed towards the window and Satine headed for the door.

"Satine!" Satine stopped short and turned around to see Christian halfway outside the window, "I love you."

She smiled brightly, "I love you too, now go!" she said with a laugh and he grinned and disappeared out the window. She shook her head; Love really does make you act as fools. 'But,' she thought as she headed out the door with a contended smile, 'that isn't necessarily a bad thing.'

* * *

_**A/N: oh boy! 14 pages…don't get used to that people lol. **_


	5. The Escape

_**A/N: ok this is my second Moulin Rouge fic and this will be a chapter fic. I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge…(not even the DVD…-tear-)**_

* * *

Christian hopped off the tail of the elephant and sprinted off once he hit the ground. He turned the corner and while he ran past the entrance to the 'Moulin Rouge' he slammed into someone. He, along with the other person, fell to the ground with a thud. After a few seconds of moaning in pain, Christian got to his feet and held out his hand for the other man to take. The man took his hand and Christian helped him up, "I apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The littler man brushed himself off, "Oh that's quite alright." The man had a lisp, a lisp that Christian could recognize anywhere. "Toulouse?" He questioned.

The littler man looked up and studied the man who just said his name. After a few seconds he came to a conclusion, "Christian?"

"Yes, it's me." Christian stated with a smile.

"We all thought you were dead!" Toulouse exclaimed.

"You thought _I _was dead?" Christian questioned, his brow furrowed.

"Well, yes! You were no where to be found, and considering it was raining that night you could have been lying on the street somewhere and in the next few months your things were still at your garret so you couldn't have left so the only logical explanation was that you were dead."

"Did Satine think I was dead?" Christian inquired.

"You mean you know she's alive?" Christian nodded, a smile plastered on his face. "Yes, I was on my way back to the place I was staying at for the last three months, and Satine is gathering her belongings and we're going to leave Montmarte."

"You're leaving?" Toulouse asked sadly, "But you just came back."

"I know, but with The Duke still here and Satine being sick it's best we leave."

"You're right," Toulouse nodded, "but to answer your question, no, I don't think she thought you were dead. I thought you were and I told Zidler that I thought you were, but I couldn't tell Satine. I had to keep her hope going that you were alive and doing just fine even though it probably wasn't true and judging by the looks of you it probably wasn't true."

Christian chuckled, "Yes, I was in pretty bad shape. I've been at this kind old woman's house the last few months; she's been taking care of me."

"Taking care of as in just helping you enough so you don't kill yourself?"

Christian glanced down with a laugh, "More or less."

Toulouse chuckled, "It's nice to see you again Christian."

Christian picked his head up and nodded, "Same here, Toulouse. Well I better be going before The Duke wakes up."

"Wakes up?"

Christian nodded, "He was trying to do improper things to Satine so I knocked him out."

Toulouse clapped and Christian laughed, "Thank you, but I really better be going. Goodbye Toulouse, I will write."

Toulouse nodded, "Goodbye Christian, Good luck."

Christian gave him a smile and started to run towards Brigitte's house. Toulouse waved after him until he disappeared down the street. Toulouse sighed happily and retreated back into the Moulin Rouge.

Christian slowed down his pace when he thought he was near Brigitte's house. Considering he never was out of the house until that night he had no idea what the outside of Brigitte's house looked like. But he did recall the address, so he had to slow to a walk to read the numbers on the side of the house. After passing five or six houses he finally found Brigitte's. He sprinted up the steps and pushed the door open. He passed the kitchen, stopped, turned around and stood in the doorway.

"Hello Christian." Brigitte said from where she was. Next to her was a woman who looked a few years younger than Brigitte. Christian remembered Brigitte talking about her sister, Adrienne, coming to visit.

"Good evening Brigitte isn't it just a wonderful night." He grinned and continued on his way.

Adrienne looked skeptically over the table at her sister and pointed after Christian, "That is the broken hearted young man who would rarely ever talk, smile, or do anything that is normal for a human being?"

Brigitte opened her mouth to say something, closed it again and shrugged in confusion. "Uh….Christian?" She called out into the hallway. Moments later Christian reappeared in the doorway. "Yes?"

"You seem rather chipper, a night on the town did you good I suppose?"

Christian shook his head a bit, "No…well…sort of."

"Sort of?" Brigitte questioned and cocked her head to the side.

Christian stepped into the room, "Well, long story short, the woman I thought was dead, isn't."

"Oh," Brigitte stated in realization. "So you thought you lost your lover?"

"Yes." Christian nodded, "But she's not dead. So I'm back to normal and what you see before you is the real Christian."

"Oh Christian, that is wonderful!" Brigitte exclaimed with a bright smile. "Why were you rushing in here, though?"

"Well," Christian sighed, "Due to unfortunate circumstance we have to leave town as soon as possible. I'll be taking her back to my home in London."

"So you're leaving?" Brigitte asked although the answer was quite obvious.

Christian sighed out, "Yes. She should be on her way here soon and then we'll be leaving."

Brigitte smiled and gave him a nod. Although at first she was reluctant to have someone she didn't know staying at her house but over the last few months she had grown fond of Christian. And now that he was back to his old self she wanted to get to know the real Christian and not the broken man that stayed up in her guest bedroom all day. But as Christian said it was best for he and his lover so there was nothing she could do about that.

"I appreciate all you've done for me Brigitte." Christian said, sensing that she wasn't all too thrilled with him leaving.

"You didn't have to take me in, yet you chose to anyway. You didn't have to spend your time taking care of me yet you chose to anyway. You have done so much so much for me and I do so wish to repay you."

Brigitte shook her head feverishly and put up her hand, "No, no, Christian that is not necessary."

"I insist that I…"

"No Christian," Brigitte stated sternly, "Your happiness and well being is enough for me, really. I don't expect anything from you."

Christian smiled, "Thank you. Well," He pointed towards the stairs, "I better get up there, she should be arriving soon and I need to get ready."

Brigitte nodded and Christian disappeared from the doorway. Brigitte turned towards her sister and Adrienne smiled at her. "What a nice young man he is."

"Indeed he is. I will miss his company. Despite his former state he still was rather nice to talk to, he listened and on good days, he would respond. 'Tis a shame I won't be able to get to know his real personality."

Adrienne nodded and took a drink from the Tea that Brigitte had made her.

After a few minutes of silence a knock sounded at the door. Brigitte was so lost in her thoughts those last few minutes that she had forgotten about Christian's lover that was going to meet him at her house. She placed her tea down on the table and walked towards the door. She opened the door to reveal a young woman in a heavy, tan coat with what looked like a scarf around her head.

"May I help you?" Brigitte asked.

"Um yes," She replied quietly, "Is Christian here?"

Brigitte stared at her a moment then it snapped back into her head, "Oh! Yes, yes, please come in." Brigitte opened the door further and allowed Satine to pass. Once Satine was in, she closed the door and led her to the kitchen. "He's upstairs right now, he should be down soon."

Satine nodded and stood right at the entrance of the kitchen as Brigitte took a seat. Once she was seated she noticed that Satine was all the way over there. "Come and sit."

Satine smiled a bit, shook her head and refused the offer. Brigitte shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Satine!" Satine whipped her head around and saw Christian in the middle of the staircase. Her smile grew and her face brightened. He jumped off the stairs and ran towards her. She dropped the bag she held and approached him. He captured her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss and pressed her body tight against his. After their kiss, they remained in each others arms for a few minutes. Satine pressed her face into his warm chest and he leaned his head atop of hers while his hand gently stroked the back of her hair.

"Satine?" He questioned quietly.

"Mmm..." She responded.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She picked her head up and stared at him incredulously. "Christian, how could you even ask that? Of course this is what I want." She removed herself from his arms so she could talk to him better. "For as long as I could remember the Moulin Rouge was my home, Harold Zidler was my boss, but more importantly he was like the father I never had, I was safe and protected, nothing in the world mattered to me except doing my job. And then I met you. You taught me so much about love and life. You taught me that you can't enjoy life without love. And I now realize that you're my home. The Moulin Rouge is a place where I can be protected but with out you there is nothing for me there. Anywhere I go, as long as I'm with you, I'm home. So let's get out of this town, let's gets away from the Moulin Rouge, away from Zidler, away from The Duke. I always thought that love was not for me, but as a wise poet once told me…' She trailed off into song, _'All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love,' _ She smiled and placed hand on his cheek, _'Love is all I need' _

Christian's eyes watered but no tears fell and he muttered, "Oh Satine…" He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head.

A sniffle brought the attention of the two young lovers to the kitchen table. Brigitte sat at the table and wiped her eyes but she had a smile on her face. "I'm sorry," she said with a slight laugh. "I have never seen two people more in love than you two, I honestly didn't think a love like that could exist in real life. I've read books with a love so strong and true but never have I seen it. God Bless you both and good luck in your new life together."

Christian released himself from Satine's arms and approached Brigitte. He stood in front of her and she looked at him in curiosity. He held out his hand and she placed her hand in his and he pulled her to his feet. She turned her head to the side in question as to what he was doing. Once she was on her feet he pulled her into a hug, she was surprised at first but eventually gave in. "I will never forget you." He told her then pulled back from the hug.

She smiled up at him and patted his cheek gently, "Goodbye Christian, you take good care of your woman."

Christian grinned, "Oh I will Brigitte."

"Good, now you better get going, both of you." They both nodded and Christian walked back over to Satine. He put his arm around her and she leaned into his side and smiled up at him.

"Goodbye Brigitte, nice to meet you Adrienne."

Adrienne smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet you Christian."

Brigitte hustled towards them and started to push them towards the door. "I don't mean to seem pushy," She said when they were at the door, "but it is getting late and trains only run so late and I don't want you to be here until morning."

"Thank you Brigitte." Christian nodded, took Satine's hand in his and they walked down the stairs.

Brigitte waved as they walked down the streets of Montmarte, Christian hidden by his derby that he titled over his forehead and Satine was pressed into his side hidden by the shawl like cloth around her head.

Once they got close to the Moulin Rouge Christian picked up his pace and Satine followed his lead. She kept her eyes on the road ahead of her but also watched the Moulin Rouge out of the corner of her eye. She suddenly grasped onto Christian tighter and gasped just a bit.

"What's the matter?" Christian asked her and his head turned in concern.

"The light, Christian, I know I left the light on in the elephant and now…it's off." She stated in horror. She whipped her head up to meet her lover's gaze. "He's awake."


	6. The Escape 2

_**A/N: OKAY, just so everybody knows I am not good with time or anything so I have absoulutely NO IDEA how long it takes to get from Paris, or Montmarte rather, to London by train in the 19**__**th**__** century SOO I'm just going to assume. **_

Christian and Satine entered the train station after they ran from the Moulin Rouge. After they caught their breath, Christian rushed over to the ticket booth. He placed his hands on counter and leaned forward, "Two tickets for the next train leaving for London, please."

"Will that be a round trip or one way?"

"One way" Christian replied quickly, as he looked from side to side nervously.

The man inside the booth nodded, gave him the tickets and collected the money. "The next train leaves in twenty minutes." Christian sighed in frustration but nodded. He put the tickets in an envelope and then put that in his pocket. He stepped off the line and rushed over to Satine who stood in a corner. Her back was faced toward him and once he was close enough he placed a hand on her shoulder. She squeaked and jumped. Her whole body tensed and she stood frozen. She felt a slightly familiar pair of arms circle her waist. She wasn't exactly sure if it was Christian's or if it was The Duke's, she had been in both their arms and both were familiar to her but only one felt right.

"Relax," a voice said in her ear, "It's just me."

She let out a breath and turned her body towards him, "oh Christian," she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I feel so defenseless, now that the Duke is awake and he's after us, I just feel like nothing is safe anymore. I'm afraid." She murmured the last bit into his jacket.

"Shhh…." He whispered in attempt to soothe her. "Everything will be alright…I promise."

"I'm sorry." she muttered, "I just…"

He raised a finger to her lips, "say no more, I know how you feel but soon we'll be away from it all." Satine nodded numbly and felt Christian kiss the top of her head. She heard the noise of the surprisingly busy train station but it only sounded like a loud buzzing in her ear. She wasn't sure what time their train was supposed to come but she hoped it would be soon but had a feeling that it wasn't.

"Christian,"

"What is it, darling?"

She paused a moment before she continued, "What if he shows up here? We don't know hoe long he has been awake. He could have someone looking for us."

He moved his hands from where they rested on her hips to hold her face gently to make her look at him, "your face is covered by this," he fingered the shawl like cloth that covered her head,, "and I don't look like I did three months ago, so there is a small risk that he will find us."

"But what if he does?" Satine's voice was so meek and so full of fear it was unlike her to sound like that.

"He won't." Christian assured her. "Does he scare you that much?"

Satine shook her head, "I've been around men like him my entire life, I know what he is capable of and I'm not scared for myself." She raised her head to look into his eyes, "I'm scared of being taken away from you."

His eyes softened and he brought her to him and a warm embrace, "Oh Satine that will never happen, I won't let him."

He buried his face in the shawl on her head and just stood there with her for what seemed like forever but in reality was only ten minutes. After the two minutes Satine finally relaxed her body and let herself be comfortable in her lovers protective hold. She closed her eyes, smiled, and snuggled closer to the warmth of Christian's body. Once she felt totally at peace she opened her eyes again and looked around the train station. There were people waiting by the tracks with suitcases, people still on the line at ticket booth, people talking with their loved ones, people entering and leaving and...

Suddenly her whole body tensed up again and she gripped Christian's jacket. Immediately, his arms tightened around her in protection and he pressed the side of his face to hers. "Satine?" He asked in the form of 'what's going on?'

"I see him." She whispered in horror, "He's at the gate with his man servant."

"Well don't look like your hiding, he'll be suspicious." He slowly and reluctantly released his grip on her and slid his hand into hers. She gripped his hand tightly and picked up her bag with her free hand. Like everything was normal, Christian led her over to a bench to wait for the train. He placed his little suitcase and her bag next to the bench and sat down on the bench and pulled her with him. She created a little scene in her head as to what she could do to make it look like they were just an average couple going on a late trip. She slipped her arm behind Christian's back and placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened her mouth slightly, "Just go along with whatever I do." She whispered to him and he nodded slightly. She made sure her eyes were covered by the shawl and kept her mouth parted slightly so she looked like she was asleep. Christian glanced her way and told himself that if he didn't know any better he would have thought she was asleep. He was utterly amazed at the acting skills that she had, the man they were trying to escape was only a few yards away and yet she her body looked completely at peace. He sighed lightly, bent his head downward and gently rubbed Satine's shoulder with his fingers. Satine made a little noise beside him and he picked up his head slightly to get a look at her. She had a soft smile on her lips and she snuggled up to him, he wondered for a second if she was actually asleep.

And that's when he saw him. The Duke and his man servant were headed their way. Christian's heart started to pick up speed and he lowered his head again. He rested his head against Satine's and told himself to relax, that if Satine could be relaxed during a time like this, so could he. He closed his eyes to make him look like he was asleep but they were opened just a crack so he could keep an eye on the Duke. The Duke was about ten feet in front of them when he stopped. Christian shifted in his spot but made it look like it was just to get comfortable on a hard wooden bench. Out of the little slits in his eyes, Christian made out that the Duke also stopped Warner by placing a hand on his upper arm. Warner immediately reached for his belt but the Duke shook his head. His head turned in Christian and Satine's direction and he nodded towards them. He started to walk towards them and Christian shut his eyes tightly but kept his cool. Once he opened his eyes again he saw the Duke right in front of them.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," The rat spoke. "But I was wondering if you knew the train schedule."

'Oh Dear Lord, he wants me to speak, I can certainly disguise my face but my voice?' He slowly lifted his head but made sure the derby was still covering most of his face. "No sir," His voice came out in a much deeper tone, "I'm afraid I do not."

"Oh," He sounded disappointed, "well thank you. Come along Warner." And with that he and his servant turned and went in the other direction.

Christian let out a sigh and threw his head back in relief. He was indeed thankful for the times his sister requested that he would mock his father. When his father was off on a business trip, and once they were alone from his older sister, he and his youngest sister would kid around about their father. He would deepen his voice and walk around the room and pretend to scold her and their other siblings. She would get a kick out of that every time he would do it. He was glad to be going back to London; he missed most of his family.

They both sat in silence for the next ten minutes or so. The Duke was still near so the could not risk anything. Once the train arrived Christian leaned over and whispered in her ear that it was there. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around tiredly. She looked up at him and he motioned to get to the train. She slowly rose to her feet like she just awoke from a long sleep and grabbed her bag from beside the bench. Christian did the same and they both approached the train not to fast or too slow. They took a seat on the opposite side of the train so if The Duke peered in he wouldn't see them as well. Christian felt for the envelope in his pocket and let out a breath when he felt it was still there.

"We can't relax yet," Satine whispered to him, "not until the train leaves."

He nodded and watched the window. Once everyone who was supposed to get on, was on, the train lurched forward and started off. Christian stared out the window as the train left the station and just briefly he saw the Duke standing at the entrance of the station as if waiting for them to come in. Christian waited until the last car left the station then he turned to Satine and nodded. They were safe.

After being on the train for about a half an hour, the train conductor came down the aisle and collected all the tickets. Christian looked over to his side and noticed Satine had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled gently and reached into his pocket for the envelope when the train conductor came along.

"Hello Sir, your tickets please," The man asked once he got to them. Christian removed the envelope from his pocket carefully so not to disturb Satine. He opened the envelope and handed the man the two tickets. "Thank you." The man removed a stub and gave half the tickets back to him and put half in a bucket that he carried around. "I notice that your lady is sleeping there and you look tired yourself, if you would like I could take you to a sleeping car."

Christian stared at him in curiosity as to why he was being so nice, but then he just figured he was just being nice. "Oh yes sir, thank you."

The man nodded. "Follow me."

Christian shifted his body slightly and ran his finger down Satine's face. "Satine, darling, wake up." Satine moaned in her sleep and grabbed Christian's hand lightly. He chuckled softly, "Satine, you must wake up."

He sighed and realized that just telling her to wake up would not work. He decided to use a tactic that she used on him when he wouldn't wake up. He sunk down in his seat and placed his mouth centimeters away from her ear, "Satine," he whispered.

She giggled suddenly, "Mmm…Christian…stop."

"Satine." He whispered again and she lifted her shoulders to get the tickling feeling of his breath away from her ear.

He turned his head and sighed. "Very well, I'll carry you then."

He gently removed her arm around him, turned to the conductor, "I don't mean to bother you but could you possibly take our bags, she's in a deep sleep and she's not going to wake up."

The man laughed, "Yes of course, I know how women can sleep."

Christian sighed again and nodded, he turned to Satine as the man grabbed the two bags. Christian leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, she moaned once again as she shifted in his arms.

"Alright, follow me then." The man headed towards the door and Christian followed. Satine curled up as best as she could in his arms and held onto him tightly. "Christian, I love you." She muttered sleepily.

A small smile graced his lips, "I love you Satine." He replied gently and she smiled warmly and once again fell into a deep sleep.

The man led them through various cars and Christian was surprised that there were not many passengers. "Is the train normally like this?"

"Not usually, i suppose this isn't a busy time of year, not many people want to travel."

"Is that why you are letting us in a sleeping car?" Christian asked amused.

"Yes." The man replied simply and then laughed a moment later, "It is empty, except for a few rooms, and it is late and like I mentioned you look very exhausted."

"Well thank you, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

And for the rest of the way to the sleeping cars they were silent. They passed a few rooms until they finally stopped. "Here we are, no one should disturb you here." He turned the handle and stepped into the room. He flicked on the lights to reveal two bunk beds on either side of the room. "It is a little stuffy…"

"No," Christian interrupted, "no, it's perfect." He walked over to one of the beds and gently rested Satine on top of the sheets. He kissed the top of her head, removed his jacket and laid it on top of her. When he turned back to the man Christian noticed that he was smiling. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the man shook his head, "have a nice trip sir." He placed the baggage down and left the room. Once the man closed the door, Christian felt a wave of sleepiness wash over him. He trudged his way over to the door, locked it and then collapsed on the bed opposite Satine. Blindly, he crawled under the blankets, rested his head against the pillow and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. The Reminder

A stream of light cracked its way through the shade covered window. It brightened half the room and the wood on the beds sparkled. The sun's rays lip up Satine's face and illuminated her features. Slowly she awoke from her deep slumber but her eyes didn't open.

A familiar scent filled her nostrils and her lips curved up in a smile and she extended her hand out sideways. Her smile faded suddenly when she found nothing there. She reluctantly opened her eyes and saw nothing but the wall. She raised herself up on her elbow and realized that the scent was not from Christian himself but his coat that now lay at her waist. She brought the coat up to her face and inhaled the collar and smiled brightly. Then she paused when a sudden thought occurred to her.

What in hell was she doing? She just smelled a coat because it had _his_ scent on it. She was acting like a damn fool. She laughed lightly when she realized that it didn't matter. She was in love and she felt on top of the world. Anything that had to do with Christian would drive her absolutely crazy. In her first years at the Moulin Rouge she would always talk with the other girls about being in love. One girl stated that love made you act like a crazed fool. 'Like sniffing a collar?' she laughed to herself. The girl also stated that from what she heard love was something like no other. Satine laughed at that and said to her that she would never want to fall in love; she would like to keep her sanity.

Sanity. That was a word that was non-existent at the Moulin Rouge. But now she realized that love is one of the greatest treasures of the world, even more so than diamonds.

She turned her head to the side and what she saw made her smile lovingly. Christian was sprawled out across the little bed, the blankets that once covered him tangled up in a ball of sorts and his arm hung off the side of the bed. The look on his face was utterly irresistible to her. His bangs fell over his forehead and he looked completely content in his sleep.

She slipped her arms into Christian's coat and stood up. She walked over to the other side of the room, climbed onto Christian's bed, lifted his arm up carefully as to not to disturb him and settled herself down on the bed. She let go of his arm and it fell over her. She cuddled up to her sleeping lover and shut her eyes. She soon fell asleep once more.

A hacking cough slowly brought Christian from his slumber. He blinked awake and when his focus came to he jolted upward. Just like many times before, Satine was hunched over as she coughed repeatedly. He crawled over to beside her, "Satine?" He asked with deep concern.

The deep coughs subsided but they were replaced with a breathy wheezing. He got to his feet and stood in front of her. She started to cough once again as her hand went to her chest. Christian watched in silent horror, 'No.' he thought, 'not now, not when we're so close. Satine please don't leave me!' Satine glanced up at him as if she read his thoughts. She suddenly grew deathly quiet and then without warning, collapsed into his arms. He gasped and caught her before she hit the ground. "No." he whispered and shook his head lightly.

He laid her down on the bed gently and ran his hand down her face and stopped at her neck. To his relief, he felt a normal pulse. Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers softly. Her lips were warm and moist and once he released from her he sighed in relief. But he was still deeply concerned; her disease could take hold at any minute. Just because she was in good condition now didn't mean that she would be later.

"Satine…stay alive…please…" He suddenly started to sing lowly, _'Don't—leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby,'_ His voice cracked as he sang the last line, _'Don't leave me this way.' _

He brought her hand up to his mouth and caressed her knuckles with his lips. "I love you," he whispered against her soft skin and then retreated to the other side of the room.

Satine slowly came back into consciousness. Her eyes opened a crack and she felt the movement of the train. She brought her hand up to her forehead and just waited until her eyes opened fully. After a few minutes her eyes finally opened. Her head rolled to the side and she saw a figure on the other bed. She blinked a few times and the figure suddenly be came clear. Christian had his back against the wall, his arms folded across his knees, which were up against his chest, and his head rested on his forearms.

When she saw him just sitting there everything came rushing back. She remembered that she had another attack. How long ago, she wasn't quite sure.

"Mmm…"

At the sound Christian jerked up his head and as soon as he saw the blue eyes that belonged to Satine, he jumped off the bed and ran over to her. Once he reached her bed he wrapped her in a tight embrace. He held onto her like there was no tomorrow and wouldn't let go for at least a few minutes. After a minute of just sitting there, her hands slid up his back and felt that he was tense. She started to rub his back in order to comfort him.

"Christian?" She questioned, "Darling, what's the matter?"

She felt his hot breath on her neck and for a few moments that's all that she got in response.

"I…I thought you were going to leave me again." He finally answered.

She pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes. She saw the same look in those beautiful blue orbs that she the night before she "died". She brought her hands up to rest on his cheek. She turned her head in sympathy. Slowly, she made her way closer to him until their lips finally connected in a short kiss. "I will never leave you." She whispered against his lips.

She drew back so she could see his face, she smiled weakly but whole heartedly, "I love you too much."

He slowly returned the smile and rested his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and sat there just to enjoy the feeling of being close to the man she loved. She moved her hand around the bed until she found his. She took his hand in hers, flipped it over so his palm faced up and entwined her fingers with his. She used her other hand to pull her self closer to Christian so she was practically on his lap.

She let out a squeal when he pulled her all the way into his lap. She turned her head to look at him and saw he had that boyish grin on his face that drove her crazy. She laughed and pressed the side of her face to his chest. He brought his arms around her and held her close to him.

"You're awfully quiet today Christian," She started, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"As long as you're alright, I'm alright." He told her with sincerity.

"I'm serious Christian. I know you are a quiet person but you haven't spoken all morning."

"I'm just worried about you," He answered.

She remained silent for a few moments and just stared at the wall. Christian was warm against her skin and she just felt like sitting there forever. She was still weak from her attack and wanted to rest.

"You know," she mused, "This was my first attack in three months."

Christian was once again silent. She turned her gaze upwards to see Christian staring off as in deep thought. "How long was I out?"

He shrugged. "A few hours at most. I didn't really count."

She started to trace the outline of his chest through his shirt with her finger tips. Her hand rested on the spot above his heart. She felt his heart beat steadily. She placed her lips light where his shirt met his skin. She trailed a line of kissed all along his shirt line. She felt his heart start to pick up speed. She started to move her mouth upwards and kissed his jaw line. The prickliness of his beard was foreign to her lips, so she continued her journey upwards. She paused at the corner of his lips and lay perfectly still. She felt his chest rising and falling quickly against hers. A quiet moan erupted from the back of his throat and that was her signal to continue. She captured his lips with his and pushed him onto the bed. She was used to doing these types of things so she had a lot of experience but the only difference was, she was now doing it on her own free will.

She slid her hands up his shirt slowly and caressed the skin on his stomach and chest. His hands went to hold her hips. He deepened their already passionate kiss and pulled her body closer to his. With much skill, while she was still deep in the kiss, she moved her hands down to his belt.

Christian didn't realize what she was doing until her fingers just slipped under his pant line. He broke off the kiss and Satine suddenly stopped and stared down at him in confusion. "Not here darling," he whispered huskily in reply to her unasked question. Her eyes softened into a pleading look. He chuckled at the pout on her face. "When we got to London, I promise."

She sighed and slowly sat up but remained cradled at Christian's waist.

A sudden growling noise interrupted their intimate silence. A smirk formed her lips, "Hungry Christian?"

He smiled, "Yes, I suppose I am."

She laughed and crawled off of him. She stood next to the bed and soon Christian stood up next to her.

"How long until we get to London?" Satine asked once he got changed. He looked out the window and remained silent in thought.

"We should reach port in a few hours."

"Port?" Christian noted an alarmed tone to her voice. He turned around to face her, "Yes, we have to cross the sea to get to London."

"Oh…" she murmured and glanced down.

"Is something the matter?" he questioned and took a step towards her. She shook her head and turned her gaze back to him.

"No, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with a small smile, "I'm positive."

"Alright." He sounded a bit skeptical. "But if something is bothering you, you know you can always come to me."

She nodded once more and approached him. She slipped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes lovingly, "Any problems I am having get stripped away when I think that in the end we'll be together and not have to worry about the Duke or my former lifestyle." She lightly kissed him on the lips. "Now, I believe someone was hungry."

They found their way down to the dining car and took a seat at one of the empty tables. He took one of the menu's that were lying on the table next to the window and took a look at it. He scanned the prices on the food and most was too expensive. He sighed as he flipped the page.

She took the menu that lay under his and opened it. There were many things listed and she figured that it was most likely made for rich travelers. She was never too picky on what she ate, she could only eat what she could afford. And that wasn't much.

After a few minutes of flipping through the menus, the waiter finally approached their table. "Good Morning." He greeted happily.

Christian and Satine both looked up from their menus and replied in unison, "Good Morning."

"May I take your order?"

Satine placed her menu on the table and nodded, "I would just like some toast and tea if you don't mind."

The waiter shook his head, "Not at all," he wrote down her order and then turned to Christian, "And you sir?"

"I'll have the same, but instead of tea, I will just have water."

The waiter nodded, "Very well, your food will be out momentarily."

Christian thanked him and the waiter disappeared out of the car. Satine looked over at Christian who was fiddling with his napkin. Once he was finished, he caught her glance, "What?"

"You really have to eat more; you are going to starve yourself."

Christian shook his head and waved her off, "I am penniless here Satine, I cannot afford much. When we arrive in London, I will eat more. Do not worry about me. And look at yourself, you're not eating much either."

"I didn't have a choice back in Montmarte. I didn't have money to eat with and I had to keep up my figure." She leaned over the table and finished in a lower tone, "Men like a slim woman."

"But they don't like a bony woman and you don't have to worry about that anymore, you're not a courtesan. Now you are just Satine."

Satine broke out into a smile, "Yes and it is all thanks to you. I owe you so much."

"Nonsense, I don't expect anything from you. Except your love, that is."

"Come what may, I will love you until my dying day." She stated and he smiled at her.

She stretched her hand out across the table and took his hand gently. He lightly squeezed her fingers and stared across the table at her. She gave him a genuine smile and until their breakfast arrived all they did was stare at each other in silence.

The waiter placed the plates with the toasted bread and the glasses in front of them. "Enjoy your meal." The waiter said and then disappeared again.

This broke their intimate staring contest and they both started at their bread. They ate in silence with the occasional glance and smile.

Once they both finished, Satine finally decided to break the silence.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"What's the first thing we're going to when we get to London?" She inquired thoughtfully.

"Well first and foremost, I would like to introduce you to my family."

Her face lit up and sat up straight, "What are they like?"

"Well," he started, "My father is a very serious person. He never believed in my policies, he even stated that I had a 'Ridiculous obsession with love.'"

She couldn't help but be reminded of when he believed that she didn't love him and he told her with such a heart-wrenching tone, 'Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.'

"Well I don't think it's ridiculous." Satine told him and he smiled at her, "After all, it's what convinced me to give you a chance and look how that worked out."

He grinned and continued on, "He didn't even believe that I should go to France, he didn't think I would able to make it there on my own. Ironically enough, he told me that I would waste my life away on can-can dancer." He laughed, "And unfortunately when you told me that you didn't love me, I couldn't help but think he was right."

"Well now you have proof that you didn't waste your life away on me."

He suddenly got up and switched to the other side of the table. He slid in next to her and put his arm around her. She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "So tell me more about your family."

"So that's my father, but you'll get to accustomed to him. My older sister, Marianna. She is…" he paused a moment to think, "four years older than me, I believe." He smiled softly as if in a dream, "She is exactly like my mother. My mother was like me. She was very optimistic and believed in love and its wonders. She is the one who taught me about love, she's the one who made me believe."

"What happened to her?" Satine asked quietly.

"She…died of a rare fever." He glanced down at the table and remained quiet for a moment.

"But anyway, Marianna is exactly like her, I am positive you two will get along very well."

Satine smiled warmly.

"And then the twins."

"My goodness Christian, you have a big family."

Christian chuckled, "Well the twins are step siblings to me and Marianna. My father remarried after my mother died and then she and my father had Carolina and David and my step mother died during child birth."

Satine gasped, "Christian, My God, I'm sorry."

"No it doesn't matter; I wasn't too fond of her anyway. My father wanted to replace her for my mother but I couldn't think of her as anything else but this strange new woman who wanted to marry my father. But I love Carolina and David like they are my real siblings. Carolina is the happier one and David is like my father."

"How old are they?"

Christian furrowed his brow and pursed his lips in thought. "I believe they are around six years old."

"How adorable." She clutched onto Christian's arm, "Oh Christian, I can not wait until we arrive in London!" She kissed the side of his mouth. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you Satine." He kissed the top of her head and they stayed in that position as Christian went into more detail about his family and Satine listened intently. He also told her what London was like, what entertainment was there and what towns surrounded it. Satine noticed that he sounded so happy when he talked about his home town. She saw the light in his eyes that she guessed were missing the last three months and noticed the smile that stayed plastered on his face the whole time he talked about it. She sat back and listened to Christian's voice and smiled contently. This was it, they were finally together forever.


	8. The Arrival

_**A/N: Alright, so not so many reviews but I did notice there were a lot of hits so at least I know you guys are still reading it. And to those who do review, I thank you. I do so enjoy writing Moulin Rouge! And I am glad that you enjoy reading it. **_

_**Now...THE SHOW (or the story) MUST GO ON! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Moulin Rouge! –snaps- damn. Except Christian's family, well everyone but his father since they mention him in the movie. **_

_**Chapter 8: **_

Christian stepped off the train and onto the platform in the train station. The train arrived there just five minutes ago. He looked around for a map of some kind to see how to get to the port from the train station. Satine stepped off behind him and linked arms with him. He turned his head to the side and smiled at her.

"So where to, Mr. London?"

Christian smirked at the name but shrugged, "I think I was in this train station when I came from London to France but I don't remember how to get to the port."

"Well why don't we find somebody who does." She suggested and grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me?" Satine asked politely to the man behind the counter, "Do you think you could tell me where the nearest port is?"

The man looked up from his paper work and Satine could tell that this man was going to start something. He had long, greasy black hair and a goatee. His dark brown eyes held desire and lust. Satine sighed quietly; this was the type of man she was used to "working" with.

"Of Course I could pretty lady," his voice was course and he smirked as he rose to his feet, "But first why don't I show you the back room?" he lifted his eyebrows suggestively.

Satine rolled her eyes, if it was any other time, and if she didn't have her soul mate next to her she probably would have flirted with this disgusting man but now she had had enough.

"If you don't mind sir," She stated with all the patience she had left in her, "I really have to get to the port as soon as possible."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Oh I do mind." He raised the bars from the window and poked his head out further. Satine reeled back in vile disgust, his breath smelled of smoke and alcohol and not to mention the foul smell of body odor that reeked from the overweight man in front of her. "I think we should get to know each other a little better."

Satine heaved her shoulders in frustration and turned to look at Christian. She noticed the look of growing anxiety on his face and she gave him a shake of the head and a reassuring squeeze to the hand and then she turned back to the man.

"Not everyday a beauty like you comes around these parts." He hissed at her. "Come on, it'll only take a bit, and it will be fun."

"Don't you understand?" Both Satine and the ticket man turned their head to Christian. "She doesn't want to do anything with you, now or ever."

"And who are you to speak for her?" But before Christian could reply, the man went back into the little ticket room, put the bars back. He went out the side door and approached Christian. Christian stood tall and confident as the man approached him.

"Are you her older brother? Trying to protect your little sister? Don't you think she is old enough to handle herself?"

"Oh, I certainly believe that. I know she is old enough to realize when someone does or doesn't want her; I can't say the same thing for you though."

The man growled, "Who do you think you are?" he pushed Christian's shoulder.

Christian looked at his shoulder, stared at it a moment, looked at Satine, then looked back at the greasy man and smiled, "I do believe I am the man who has captured this beauty's heart." And with that he turned and kissed Satine. She responded immediately and she put a little more "show" into it to push the guy away. She pressed her body as close as she could to Christians and ran her hands wildly through his hair. She didn't care if she was in a public train station, she got the chance to publicly piss off a fat, greasy guy for once in her life and kiss the man she loved in the process. She opened her eyes for a moment to see the ticket man staring at them with narrowed eyes; she smiled inwardly and pressed her mouth harder against his. Christian grunted but gladly accepted it. Satine's heart started to pick up speed, she felt like she was with one of her clients, with the fierceness of the kisses she gave and the fierceness she was returned. She was utterly surprised that her Christian could kiss like that. Normally he was so gentle with her, handling her like a porcelain doll but now it was just like she was kissing someone like the Duke. But there was a difference, she actually enjoyed it now. As much as she enjoyed the gentleness of Christian it was nice to see a more rough side to him. A side he was rather forced into because she just had the look of a whore and he had to protect her from fat, smelly ticket men.

Finally she parted for air and he was also in desperate need. They rested their forehead against each others and for a moment or two they both totally forgot about the ticket man. They both smiled lovingly and panted heavily. "Wow." Satine muttered suddenly and Christian chuckled. "The gentle writer does have a rough side." After they caught their breath they both picked their heads up and looked into each others eyes and Christian grinned. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips; he lightly kissed the palm of her hand, "I love you," he murmured into it and then rested it against his cheek.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled, "I love _you._"

"The nearest buggin' port is about a mile away." The ticket man grumbled. Startled by his voice, the two lovers turned their head to see him back in the ticket booth. Satine smiled triumphantly. "Well thank you sir, and may I suggest, next time you see a woman, don't treat her like you treated me, we don't like it."

She took Christian's hand and started to walk away. Christian smirked over his shoulder at the greasy man and then caught up to Satine and walked beside her.

Once they left the train station, Satine stopped him and turned to look at him. "What in the world came over you in there?"

He shrugged, "I don't like to see you treated like some plaything. As you know, I do not normally do that. I will of course, speak my mind if I feel it is absolutely necessary. That man I must say was worse than the Duke, and I didn't think that was possible. Thankfully there are no men like that in London. There are a few men who will flirt with you but simply because you are the most beautiful creature to walk to planet,"

"Oh Christian, stop that." She laughed and her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"I am only speaking the truth Satine."

"Well since we are in the compliment mode here, I must admit you aren't too shabby yourself. Why is it that you haven't found a woman before me? Surely, even if the women are more proper in England, you must have women at your feet."

Christian laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not quite."

Satine crossed her arms and gave him a look, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Why?"

She took a step towards him, "Why?" she laughed, "Christian you are adorable. Your eyes are the most Georgous color I have ever seen. Your smile can make the whole room light up. The way your hair falls over your forehead," She chuckled, "the way your face contorts when you're confused. The gentle way you go about things. How you get worried and concerned about the littlest things and the way it shows on your face. How you so deeply care about love and you're so persistent on making it known. Christian, you are the type of man that every woman hopes to fall in love with." She suddenly let out a sigh and her mood changed, "And sometimes that makes me believe that I don't deserve you. You can have any woman you want; any woman you choose to love will gladly come to you. Yet, here you are with me, a courtesan at the Moulin Rouge." She hadn't cried since she told Christian that she didn't love him. She never had a reason to cry. She always told herself she had to be strong. But now she couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall. Around Christian she felt vulnerable. "A common whore." She stifled a sob and covered her face with her hands to hide the tears.

Soon she felt a pair of warm, familiar arms surround her. He pulled her closer and put his hand on the back of her head and pressed her head to his chest. "Satine, don't think that. Please don't ever think that. You are so much more than a courtesan at the Moulin Rouge. You are a beautiful young woman with such a wonderful personality." He kissed the top of her head, "I couldn't choose a better woman to fall in love with. Satine you are my soul mate. We were meant to be together. The Argentinean was supposed to fall through my roof, I was supposed to fill in for him, Audrey was supposed to quit, Toulouse was supposed to take me to the Moulin Rouge and you were supposed to mistake me for the Duke. Everything happened because we are supposed to be together."

Satine stifled another sob as she moved closer to Christian.

"Now even thinking about it, if you hadn't had that massive attack we probably wouldn't even be here now. Because of that we were separated for three months and now our love is stronger than ever. Satine, I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that."

Satine removed the hands from her face and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've been through a lot your whole life," He continued on. "The way I see it, if I am the man you say I am, then you do deserve me. You deserve someone who will take care of you, who will love you come what may, who will not leave you once they are done with you, whose love will last forever."

She turned her head so the side of her face was now rested against his chest. "Well, than I guess I'm with the right person."

He petted down her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I don't mean to sound pushy, but we better get to the port before the boat leaves."

She pulled away from Christian reluctantly and wiped at her eyes. "God, I'm sorry Christian. I don't know what came over me. I swear I usually never cry."

He took her face in hands and made her look at him, "Think nothing of it. From what happened in there and everything that happened to us in the past year must have finally gotten to you. There is nothing wrong with releasing your emotions. And anytime you feel like you need a cry, my shoulder is always free."

Satine smiled brightly, "You truly are the most wonderful man I have ever met."

"Um, thank you." He cleared his throat, "Now I do believe we have a boat to catch."

Satine nodded and took Christian's extended hand.

After they hitched a ride from a carriage they finally arrived at the port. Christian paid the driver and they stepped out of the carriage. Christian helped her out of the carriage just like a gentleman should. She smiled at him and greatly accepted the offer. She took his hand and stepped out of the carriage. Her hand remained in his as they headed towards the loading dock. Christian handed his train ticket to the ticket man in the booth and redeemed his train tickets for the boat tickets. After that they started towards the boat.

Right before they boarded the boat, Satine stopped short. Christian spun looked at her with a confused expression. "What's the matter?"

She gulped and stuck to Christian's side. "I know I told you nothing was the matter before. But the truth is there is something the matter."

"As I figured, what is it?"

"A boat like this was how I ended up at the Moulin Rouge in the first place."

He raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue, "When I was around four years old, my parents and my brother and I, were taking a trip to London. But halfway through the journey, there was a terrible storm. It was late at night and I had no idea what was happening. I was asleep and so was my brother. When I woke up…my brother and I didn't see our parents so we figured they must be out on the deck." She paused and took a deep breath and then continued, "We went out on deck and found that it looked disastrous. I had no idea what had happened. There was no one out on the deck except for the captain who was cleaning up. My brother asked where everybody was. The captain stared at us a moment, sighed and then told us that they and a lot of other people went for a swim. I didn't know any better but my brother did. When we arrived in London, my brother was sent to a local orphanage and I was sent back to Paris on the next ship to live with my uncle. After a few years, my uncle had enough of me, and he knew a man that was looking for a new star for his nightclub."

"Zidler." Christian stated and Satine nodded. "It wasn't until I was at least 10 years old that I realized my parents were never coming back and that they didn't go for a swim, they were taken to Davey Jones' locker."

"I'm afraid of another storm hitting."

"Oh don't worry Satine. It isn't rare that there are storms at sea, but it is rare that they are huge and take people over board. I had a rain storm coming to France, but I'm alive. Stay by my side and I'll protect you."

She smiled at him and then nodded. And together they boarded the ship.

* * *

Safely and soundly the ship docked in a port at London. As soon as the boat stopped Christian rushed over to the side of ship and looked over at his home town. Satine soon arrived at his side and he smiled down at her. "Welcome Satine, to London!" He grabbed their suitcases with one hand and took her hand with the other. As soon as the boat anchored as soon as the crew connected the boat to the port by means of a wooden ramp, Christian and Satine bolted off of the ship.

Satine laughed at Christian's excitement. The look in his eyes reminded her off a little boys. "Satine, you are going to love London! Not only is it a cleaner city for your health but there are no places like the Moulin Rouge and there are no people like the Duke or Harold Zidler. Here we are safe."

Satine smiled brightly, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go home."

He turned to look at her, stared a moment and then grinned, "Home." He confirmed.

They walked side by side down the boat docks, passing families, couples of all ages, single men going on business trips. They finally reached the main road and waited for a carriage. Christian looked up at the sky and studied the position of the sun. "It's right about noon so there should be carriages coming to and fro."

Satine nodded and smiled. She loved how he was so naïve in the way of life of a place like Montmarte but he was able to tell the time by looking at the position of the sun. She would never be able to do that. That might be possibly because all that she ever studied was music and lyrics to learn for her performances.

After waiting another five minutes or so, a carriage pulled up to the side of the road. Christian opened the door and allowed Satine to enter first. He stepped onto the step and leaned over to the driver, "The Parker place please." The driver nodded and once Christian disappeared into the carriage, he took off down the road.

Christian took a seat beside Satine and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Christian?"

"Yes?"

"Are we really here?" She asked quietly. "Or is this just a dream that I will wake up from and when I do awaken, you'll be gone, and I'll be back at the Moulin Rouge."

He stared out the window and a small smile spread across his face, "I highly doubt that it's a dream. Because I would be having the same dream and that is highly unlikely."

"I know, but it just seems to…perfect to be real."

"Oh it's real, I can assure you." He turned his head towards her. "Nothing will ever come between us again." He kissed the side of her head. They were both quiet the whole rest of the way. Satine looked out the window as they passed through London. She saw many stores and many homes. Many families who went for an early afternoon stroll. She saw people sitting at an outside restaurant, sipping tea and eating a late breakfast. She sat up and moved closer to the window as they moved to the less urban part with only homes. She saw children playing on the front lawn and elderly couple sitting on the front porch. She turned to Christian with a big smile on her face. "Christian, this is absolutely wonderful!" She turned back to the window and sat there for the rest of the ride.

Finally the carriage came to a stop in front of a small cottage type house. It was surrounded by a white picket fence and has a lot of open space. She smiled at the simplicity of it and opened the carriage door on her side. She stepped out and Christian followed soon after. He placed their bags at the side of the road and gave the driver the payment and watched as the driver whipped the horses and the carriage started to drive away.

"Oh Christian, what a lovely little home."

Christian nodded at her although he had a look of confusion on his face, "Uh…yes. But that's my home." He pointed over his shoulder. Satine whirled around and her jaw dropped.


	9. The Family

_**A/n: Lucky you!! You get another long chapter!!! YaY for you!! So…will you please review since I made it long? PLEASE!**_

* * *

"Oh My God…"

A large metal gate surrounded acres and acres of land. From the gate there was a cement path that lead up to a large white house on top of a hill. The lawn was the most green she had ever saw and planted on this grass were many different varieties of tress and shrubs.

As if in a trance she walked towards the gate and stopped right before she crashed into it. On a cinder block pillar that connected the fence in many places sat a hand carved plaque that stated "Parker". She looked into the fence and saw that a little off the side of the house was a stable.

Still awe struck she turned to Christian, "Penniless poet?" she asked him.

"I'm penniless in France…I never said anything about England." He responded. "I had enough of this life style and I wanted to try something new."

"So you actually live here?" She was still shocked and Christian chuckled.

"Yes, I do."

He unlatched the lock on the gate and pushed it open. He extended a hand towards her and she accepted it. He led her up the path to the house. She marveled at the beautiful greenery that surrounded his home. "Christian this is so absolutely wonderful."

"I knew you would like it." He said smiling at her. She smiled back at him and took a step towards him so they were closer together.

Finally they got the front door where the day watchman stood watch. "How may I help you?" He asked.

Christian said nothing but smiled instead. He seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly the watch man looked taken aback, "Master Christian, is that you?"

'Master Christian?' Satine thought as she looked over at Christian.

"It is." Christian responded.

The man laughed, "Wow, France really has changed you. More than I expected."

"Yes, well, Montmarte is not an easy place to live."

"As your father has said."

Christian chuckled, "Yes but only if you get to know the wrong people." Satine shoved his arm playfully. He mocked hurt and rubbed his arm.

"I didn't mean you."

"Then who did you mean?" She asked pretending to be offended.

"Who do you think I meant?" he responded.

"The bohemians!" She placed a hand to her chest. "Christian wait until Toulouse gets word of this!"

Christian rolled his eyes, "No Satine, I meant the diamond dogs, the Duke. People who have nothing better to do than to ruin our lives."

Satine covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud and they both saw that the watch man gave them an amused stare.

"Found a lady friend in France, did you?" He asked Christian and Christian just grinned.

"Oh, she's much more than a friend John." Christian assured him with a smirk and Satine giggled.

John laughed and opened the door for them, "Welcome home Master Christian," he looked at Satine, "Miss. Satine."

She smiled at him as Christian grabbed her hand and pulled her past John and into the house. Satine's eyes widened as she saw the inside of the house. The floor was a beautiful wood covered partially by a decorative rug. In the center of the main hallway was a staircase that led upstairs. The staircase was also made of wood and like most mansions, was carpeted with a velvet red rug. "How could you leave a place like this?" she whispered to him.

Christian shrugged, "When you live here your whole life you just want to know how normal people live their lives. I could have chosen to live in England somewhere but I wanted to be off on my own with no help from my family what so ever. Also, I always wanted to visit Paris. Of course, I never even got to visit Paris while I was in France…"

An idea suddenly sparked her mind. She smiled to herself and hoped to remember it later.

"I suppose I could see where you are coming from." Satine nodded. "But this place is paradise compared to the Moulin Rouge."

"I believe any place is paradise compared to the Moulin Rouge."

Satine smiled and looked around the hall.

"So, where is your family I have heard so much about?"

"I don't know…" he muttered as he looked around thoughtfully. "The house is normally quiet but not this quiet…"

Suddenly a young woman came out of one of the rooms and stopped when she saw them. "Uh, hello, how did you…? Who let you…?" She cleared her throat, "Excuse me." She made her way up the stairs and once she got to the top she glanced over her shoulder. "Marianna, there are some guests here for you."

"Who is that?" Satine whispered to Christian.

"My sisters friend, Marcia, I'm surprised she doesn't recognize me. Marianna says she's always been fond of me."

"She's not going to be a problem is she?"

He looked over at her and smiled a little. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "Not at all."

A gasp suddenly brought their attention to the stairs. There Marianna stood with a big smile on her face and Marcia stood behind her with a confused expression.

"This can't be my little brother." Marianna stated with a cheeky grin.

Christian held out his arms and shrugged, "I believe it can."

Marianna let out a squeal of laughter and rushed down the stairs into her brothers arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight for a few moments.

"Well look who changed drastically over the past year." She said after they parted from their hug as she looked him over. "You have a beard and everything."

Christian chuckled, "That is because for the last three months I've been in a deep depression."

Marianna's smile vanished and she gasped again, "Oh Christian!" She exclaimed. "Christian, what happened?" Before he could answer she went on, "oh I knew something bad was going to happen while you were away."

Christian sent Satine an exasperated look as his sister kept babbling. Satine smiled sympathetically and attached herself to his arm.

"Father was right! You never should have left England! You probably drank too!" She started to pace the floor.

"Mar," Christian used her nickname.

She suddenly covered her mouth and stopped, "Father mentioned that nightclub near Paris. You probably went there too…what was that…uh….something 'Rouge'"

Satine stiffened at the name of the Moulin Rouge and looked up at Christian who looked like he was getting very impatient.

"Marianna," Christian repeated her full name.

"Oh Christian, Thank God you're home! I can't even stand the sight of you drinking your troubles away…"

"Marianna!" Christian raised his voice only slightly to get his older sisters attention.

Marianna stopped suddenly and looked over at Christian, "First of all, calm down."

Marianna nodded and took a breath.

"Now let me explain. Among the first days in France I fell in love with a beautiful young lady." Satine rested her head on his shoulder and let a small smile grace her lips. Marianna still didn't seem to notice her.

"For months, our love prevailed like no other. My 'Ridiculous' obsession with love didn't seem so ridiculous. And then, one fateful night, she collapsed. She started to cough and blood trickled out of the corner of her mouth." His face suddenly became remorseful. "As far as I knew she was dying." He breathed out. "As far as I knew…she did die."

Marianna watched her brother retell his story and saw how he almost shed tears. She finally saw Satine who held onto Christian's arm. She stared at the girl in confusion but just for a moment and then returned her gaze to Christian.

"For three months I stayed at this kind older lady's home where she took care of me. I was wreck. I never thought I would be myself again. And then a miracle happened. She was alive. Infact," he paused and looked over at Satine, "She's right beside me."

Satine smiled up at him and he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"So that means that you two are together?" Marianna asked as she pointed to both of them and they nodded. "Are you in love with each other? Sorry to be so forward but,"

"Yes Mar," Christian answered, "I love her and she loves me."

Marianna grinned and clapped her hands together. "Christian that is wonderful! I am so happy for you and…oh, I beg your pardon I didn't quite catch your name."

"Satine," Satine replied with a smile. Marianna stuck out her hand and Satine shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has captured my brother's heart."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Christian told me so much about you." Satine said. Marianna looked over to Christian who smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Did he now?"

Satine nodded, "Yes, your whole family too."

"Speaking of which," Christian interrupted, "Where are the twins and father?"

"Well," Marianna started, "Father went off on a business trip and won't be back for a few weeks. And Carolina and David are upstairs."

"CHRISTIAN!" Everyone downstairs turned to the stairs to see a little girl with shoulder length brown hair and a white dress on. Christian smiled a bit and suddenly the little girl ran down the stairs. Christian got down on one knee and caught Carolina as she came straight into his arms. He got back on his feet and spun her around. Carolina laughed and held onto Christian. Once he stopped she smiled brightly. "I'm so glad you're home Christian! I missed you a lot!"

"I missed you too 'Lina. You certainly did grow while I was away." He noted, struggling to hold her.

Carolina nodded vigoursly, "I'm seven years old now, Christian!"

"Really? Seven?! You are such a big girl!"

Carolina giggled.

" 'Lina, I would like to introduce you to someone." He turned his body around so Carolina could see Satine. "This is Satine. She is a very close friend of mine that I met in France."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss. Satine," Carolina stated with her little innocent little kid voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Carolina." Satine responded. Her voice clearly identified that she was surprised. She was not used to having someone talk to her with such manners.

Christian lowered Carolina to the ground and Carolina looked at him disappointed. "I'm sorry 'Lina." He said in reply to her look. "You're not that little anymore and I can't support that much weight."

Carolina pouted a moment and then saw the look she received from Marianna, "I understand Christian, as you said I am a big girl now!"

"You don't act like one most of the time." A new voice cut through the air. A young boy stood on the bottom step, he had dirty blonde hair that was combed back neatly and he stood up straight with his hands behind his back.

"You're a kid David, you're supposed to have fun like Carolina does." Marianna explained.

David huphed, "In a social status such as ours, we are not allowed to have fun. We must do our studies and work. Fun is non existent."

Satine thought this boy amusing. He had the look of a seven year old, his voice had not yet matured and so he sounded like a seven year old yet he acted like a 50 year old.

Christian walked over to David and kneeled down so he was eye level with him, "There is always time to make room for fun David, especially someone your age."

"That's not what father says." David replied like a know it all.

"Well father doesn't know what he is talking about. I had fun when I was your age and look how I turned out."

"You ran away from home," David responded. "And you look shabby and you need to shave." David walked past his older brother and stood by Carolina's side. Carolina frowned at him. "You can't talk to Christian like that!"

"Carolina, please don't say anything to start an argument." Marianna told her and Carolina shut her mouth but glared at her twin.

Christian sighed and rose to his feet. He retreated back to Satine's side and put his arm around her. "I do believe that David is right, I do need to shave, although…" he looked at David, "Father also says that you should not judge a person without knowing everything about them, doesn't he?"

David nodded solemnly and Christian continued, "A lot of things happened to me in France which is why I look different. David, you must lighten up a bit." He kissed Satine's cheek, "Talk with everyone, get to know them better, I'll be back shortly, I love you."

Satine held onto his hand as he walked towards the stairs until he was out of arms reach and then her hand retreated back to her side. He traveled up the stairs and passed Marcia who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He reached upstairs and went into the bathroom.

Satine turned around once Christian disappeared from her sight and saw that everybody stared at her with an amused smile. "What?"

"You really love him don't you?"

Satine smiled warmly, "Yes, more than words can say."

Marianna approached her, "Well why don't we go into the den. I want to learn more about you."

She led Satine into a room and Carolina, David and Marcia followed behind. Satine gaped once more as she entered the den. The room was beautiful. There were couches and arm chairs and side tables with the most beautiful lamps. To her, it looked like a place made for a queen.

"Take a seat, make your self comfortable." Marianna told her and Satine did just that. She took a seat on the white couch that sat against one of the walls. Marianna sat in a chair and so did Marcia while Carolina and David sat on the smaller couch across the room.

"So Satine," Marianna started and crossed her legs, "What did you do back in France?"

Satine stiffened up. She really didn't want to tell these upper class English people that she was a prostitute. Nor did she want to get Christian in trouble for being a lover to a prostitute.

"My past is…not worth repeating. I had a horrible past with a not so good job that I am really not proud of. I rather not talk about it." Satine responded.

Marianna nodded understandably, "That is perfectly reasonable. Would you mind telling us how you and Christian met? Or rather fell in love?"

Satine thought a moment 'is there anyway to tell them this without giving away who I was?'

"Of course not," she said suddenly finding a way. "He sang to me."

Everybody's eyes widened. "He sang to you?" Marianna asked incredulously.

"Yes," Satine responded like it was obvious. The whole room acted like it was completely ridiculous that Christian sang. "You've never heard Christian sing before?"

"I didn't even know he could sing." Marianna stated still shocked.

"Oh yes," Satine smiled, "He has the most wonderful voice I have ever heard."

"What did he sing to you?" Marcia asked after keeping quiet for a while.

"Nothing I knew, I think he wrote it."

"He wrote it?" Marianna asked again.

"Yes, you do know he is a writer don't you?" Satine sure hoped they knew that he was a writer.

"Yes, I know he is a writer. I knew he wrote poetry but not songs."

"Well, he put his poetry to music."

"Do you remember how it went? Perhaps I'll know it."

Satine nodded thoughtfully, "I think so." She stared at the floor a moment trying to remember what he was saying while she was rolling around on the floor. "It's a little bit funny this feeling inside." She started slowly. "I'm not one of those who can easily hide. I don't have much money, but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live." She stated and smiled that she could remember. "And if I were a sculptor, but then again no, or a man who made potions in a traveling show."

Suddenly she started to sing softly, "_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world." _ She smiled at the memory.

"I never heard that one…" Marianna muttered, "he must have come up with it off the top of his head."

Satine tried to hide the smirk that formed on her lips, "That sounds logical."

"What sounds logical?" Everyone turned their head to the door way where Christian, now clean shaven, stood. Satine without even realizing it smiled brightly at seeing the old Christian. She realized that not only was his face smooth again but he trimmed his hair just a little so he looked exactly as he did when they first met. He grinned over at Satine and she felt her heart pick up its pace. It amazed her that even after a year of knowing him his smile could still affect her like that.

"Christian, why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Christian looked at her with a confused expression after he sat down next to Satine. Satine snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her. "What do you mean?"

"Satine was telling us how you sang to her and that made her fall in love with you."

"Oh," Christian said simply, "Well, I never thought it was important. I always thought of writing as my talent. Singing was not really something that I felt I had to share to the world."

"You sure shared it to Paris," Satine murmured and Christian smiled a bit.

"You share it to Paris and not your own family?!" Marianna asked just hearing Satine's remark.

Christian sighed, "It was accidental that Paris heard me and Satine is over exaggerating! I'm sure all of Paris didn't hear me."

"Those first few notes, Christian, they like bounced off of buildings. I know I heard it echo."

"Perhaps it echoed in your mind."

"The whole city became quiet!"

"I think that might have been just you."

Satine shoved his arm and told him with her eyes to be quiet. He just chuckled.

"So…do we get a sample of your voice or is it only for her?" Marianna asked hopefully.

"Well, if you would like to hear my voice, I suppose I don't have a problem with that." Christian responded and he looked over at Satine. She urged him to go on. "But I will only do it, if Satine sings along with me."

Satine gaped and crossed her arms, "Fine then, I'll do it."

Christian grinned and pulled Satine to her feet as he stood himself. "Come what may." He whispered to her and she nodded.

He cleared his throat and shifted his feet a bit before starting,

'_Never knew I could feel like this, _

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I love you more and more,_

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing,_

_Telling me to give you everything,_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may, Come what may, _

_I will love you, until my dying day.' _

Marianna and Marcia's eyes widened when they heard his voice but Carolina and David just stood there watching, enjoying the entertainment.

Then Satine started her verse,

'**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,**

**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,**

**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**

**It all revolves around you' **

Then both their voices joined in perfect harmony,

'_**And theres no mountain too high,**_

_**No river too wide, **_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide.**_

_But I love you,_

**I love you, **

_Until the end of time, _

**Until the end of time, **

_**Come what may, come what may,**_

_**I will love you, until my dying day**_

_**Oh, come what may,**_

_**Come what may, I will love…**_

**I will love you…**

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, **

_**Come what may, come what may,**_

_**I will love you until my dying day.'**_

By the time they were finished they were both out of breath. For a moment they forgot where they were and who they were with. Singing their song brought back memories for both of them and feelings that although were there were just hidden slightly. Their song meant so much to them. Christian originally created that song so they would know that it means that they love each other and whatever obstacles come their way they will face it together because their love is strong. And now they had, they faced many obstacles including death but they made it through all of them and here they were safe and sound.

"Christian," Christian and Satine turned to where the voice came from. Marianna stared at them with a shocked expression on her face, "You can sing."

Christian laughed, "Yes, I can."

"Where was that song from?" Marianna asked.

"Spectacular Spectacular!" Satine answered quickly before Christian could say anything. He glanced over at her and gave her a look like, 'why did you say that?'

"What's that?" Marcia asked.

"A play." Satine answered simply. "A wonderful play about love."

"Overcoming all obstacles." Christian finished, "And," he sighed, "I wrote it."

"You wrote a play?!" Marianna exclaimed.

Christian nodded, "Yes, I wrote a play."

"Will you give us a brief synopsis? Please?" Marianna asked.

Christian nodded, "It's set in India. And there's a courtesan, the most beautiful courtesan in all the world. But her kingdom is invaded by an evil maharajah. To save her kingdom she has to seduce the maharajah. But on the night of the seduction she mistakes a penniless sitar player for the maharajah and falls in love with him. Now he wasn't trying to trick her but he was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play. The courtsan and the sitar player must hide their love from the maharajah. And the sitar players sitar is magical…it can only speak the truth. And so the story continues and in the end the sitar player and courtesan live happily ever after and escape the D…maharajah."

"Christian that sounds wonderful!" Marianna exclaimed and clapped. "oh I wish I could have seen that!"

"Wait," Marcia said as if she just thought of something, "what was the name of the show?"

"Spectacular spectacular." Satine repeated.

"My parents saw that about a month ago when they went to Paris for a vacation! They said it was the best show they ever saw in their lives! It has the best script and the best actors."

Both Christian and Satine glanced down at the floor at the compliment.

"Wait a second, Satine you're the lead actress aren't you? You played the Hindu Courtesan!" Marcia said just coming to the conclusion and Satine nodded. "Yes, I was the lead actress."

"The writer and the lead actress…" Marianna muttered thoughtfully. "How interesting, now where was this play performed?"

Satine and Christian both looked up and hesitated to answer but Marcia answered for them.

"At the Mou..." She paused and realized that the Moulin Rouge was the place that Christian's father warned him about and that his family wasn't really too fond of, "The Moulin Rouge." She finished quietly.

Marianna raised her eyebrows at her brother and Christian gave a small sheepish smile. "You were at the Moulin Rouge." She suddenly became serious.

"It's quite a long story…and I was rather forced into it. You see I met these bohemians that lived upstairs from me and…"

"I don't want to hear it Christian!" Marianna stated and rose to her feet. She knew that their father was not here to yell at him and neither was their mother and as the eldest one there she took the role of scolding him. "Father warned you about that place!"

"Which is precisely why I didn't want to go!" Christian explained, "I was forced there! The Bohemians wanted a writer for their play and their old writer quit so they tried to convince me. But I refused because I know father said, 'you'll end up wasting your life away at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer!'" He paused and looked over at Satine and she just shrugged as if saying 'it doesn't matter.' "But then they pulled that I was the voice of the children of the revolution and they gave me absinthe and…"

"You drank absinthe!" Marianna exclaimed and Christian furrowed his brow. "I am not a child Marianna, I am able to take care of myself!" He now had enough of her mothering. "So what if I had a few glasses of absinthe! For God's sake I am 24 years old! I went to France to live my own life and that's exactly what I did! So I had a few downwards spirals, everybody has that! Personally, I am thankful that Toulouse and the other bohemians convinced me to go! Even though most of the experiences weren't that good, I am still glad I got to experience them. If I never went to the Moulin Rouge than I would have never met Satine and if I never met Satine then I would have lived my whole life lost forever. You don't know what we've been through but if you did you would know as much as I that it could only mean that Satine and I are meant to be together."

Satine stared at Christian in wonder. She rarely ever saw him like this. What he said back at the train station suddenly came back to her, 'I will of course, speak my mind if I feel it is absolutely necessary.' Well, he was definatly speaking his mind.

Marianna looked down and suddenly felt guilty for treating Christian like that. She knew he was old enough to take care of himself. She just didn't want to let him go. They were always close as they were growing up and even know when they're both in their 20's she still feels the need to protect him just like she did when they were younger. She smiled sadly when she realized that her little brother was not so little anymore. He was able to handle himself in a tough situation and he now has woman who he can share the rest of his life with. "I'm sorry Christian," she murmured.

Christian's face softened and he dropped his tense shoulders. "No, I know that ever since mother died you have been in her place in a way. I never should have acted out in such a way. I suppose my experiences at the Moulin Rouge made me a stronger person. I didn't mean to take anything out on you. The truth is it is nice to be home and I am very pleased to see you again. But please don't worry about anything that happened to me in France, it's all in the past and hopefully will never return."

Marianna looked up, nodded and smiled. "It's good to have you home Christian." She looked over at Satine who she realized held Christian's hand as they stood close to one another. "It's good to have you both home."


	10. The Father

_**A/N: I am so glad that people like this! Moulin Rouge! Is my favorite movie (I just rented it from the library AGAIN…but sadly my DVD player is annoying and I guess the DVD was scratched so the WHOLE entire come what may scene was skipped over. Like seriously it pauses when Satine is in Christian's garret and says 'everyone knows…Harold knows' it pauses for a few seconds and then the next thing it shows it the Duke standing up and saying "I don't like this ending" needless to say that didn't go over to well with me) like I was saying, it is my favorite movie and I think it will be for a very long time. So…luckily for you I won't be quitting on this story because its one of my favorites to write! YaY! **_

The next few weeks flew by like hours. Satine, within the first week, adjusted to her new home and felt like she belonged there and Christian's family definatly made her feel welcome. Carolina became very close to Satine just as she was to Christian and Marianna and Satine started to become very good friends. Sometimes when Christian was busy with something for a few hours Satine and Marianna would go for a walk around the block. On one of those walks, Satine finally admitted to what her old job was. To her surprise, Marianna didn't say anything and just let Satine tell her story. Satine said that she wasn't proud of what she did and that she really had no say in the matter. She had no family to go to and if she refused Zidler then she would end up on the street. Marianna only had one question. "Did you seduce my brother?" Satine laughed at the question and shook her head, "I attempted to," she answered, "but only because I thought he was someone else." Marianna seemed a little skeptical about Satine's answer but then she told herself that Christian would never allow something like that to happen to him.

Every day when she and Marianna came home, Christian would still be upstairs. Carolina would come pouting down the stairs and look up at Marianna. "Christian still won't play with me." She would say and the two older females would laugh and Marianna would take her upstairs to her room to play with her. Once Marianna would do that Satine would go into the library and pick out something to read. Every time she came home she would feel the need to run up to Christian and hug him or kiss him. She never knew what he was doing up there. The first time he ever did it he told her not to come up, then he smiled, it's a surprise. She always wondered what the surprise could be but nothing logical ever came to her mind.

That only happened once a week though. The rest of the days he would spend with her. In the first two weeks he took her all over London. He showed her his favorite restaurants and one of his favorite book stores. He showed her everything there had to do with London and she absolutely loved it. The city was so alive unlike Montmarte and it was so much cleaner than Montmarte. She felt normal and even though she knew she still had the disease it felt like it wasn't there at all. One day as they were returning to their house and Christian was talking to her about something, she got to thinking about her condition. If she never met Christian then she would have died so much sooner, she would have died miserable. But because she met him and they fell in love, he persevered until they were safe and sound. And now she had a chance of living longer and spending every precious moment with him. Christian was partly a symbol of life and death. Without him, she would die but with him she could live. She forgot that Christian was in a completely different conversation than what was going on in her head so when she suddenly turned to Christian and kissed him he was a little surprised. Although he enjoyed it he couldn't help but give her a confused stare when they separated, "Apparently you like the flowers in the front yard." He said with a hint of question in his voice and she smiled and took his hand and continued to walk back to the house and let him wonder why she sprung that surprise kiss on him.

One day, almost two months after Christian and Satine arrived, Marianna took the twins out for the day so Christian and Satine could have some alone time. It was a warm and sunny day so Christian took Satine out into the backyard. He laid out a blanket on the grass and set up a picnic basket for them. Satine had a flashback to the time they went on a picnic with the Duke. She was just glad that they were alone and didn't have to sneak little kisses when the Duke's back was turned.

Christian pulled her down onto the blanket and sat her between his legs. She grinned and looked over her shoulder so she could see his face. He kissed the side of her face gently and wrapped his arms around her. She lightly rested back against him so she wouldn't knock him over and closed her eyes and for a while they just sat there and enjoyed each others company and the warmth from the sun.

The door to the Parker Place swung open and two people walked in. An older man with white hair came in with a brown haired middle aged woman. The man put some luggage down right by the door and called out for Marianna and the twins. He turned to the woman, "They might be out on the town. Marianna does like to do that." The woman smiled and nodded. He led her along as they looked around the house for any sign of anybody. As they got close to the back door they heard giggling from outside. He looked over at the woman and pulled open the back door.

Christian and Satine changed positions after a while and opened up the picnic basket. Christian now lay on his side and propped himself up with his elbow. Satine sat across from him with her legs tucked under her. She was eating some fruit that he prepared and she kept giggling because Christian kept grinning at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" she laughed and Christian just shrugged. "Well stop it!" She said half serious and continued to eat her fruit. She put on her serious face although they both knew she was just acting. Christian got to his knees and Satine noticed a look in his eyes. She stifled a laugh and covered her mouth and then once she swallowed what was in her mouth she gave him a serious look. He started to crawl over to her slowly but the same look remained on her face. He stopped only inches away from her face and that silly grin still remained spread across his face. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye and smirked inwardly. Suddenly her face turned into one of seduction, "Oh Christian."

"Yes my darling," he answered in an almost whisper.

She leaned forward and as her lips touched his just slightly, she stuck her hand into the cream pie next to her and then placed it all on the side of his face. He pulled back quickly and landed on his behind. He took his hand to his face and wiped a little off with his fingers to see what the hell was on his face. He looked at Satine with a shocked expression and she just started to laugh hysterically at the priceless look he had on his face. "We're going to play games now are we?" He asked after getting over the surprise of what his love just did to him. "Then let the games begin!"

She squealed and got to her feet and started to run away from the picnic blanket. He jumped up and chased after her with the cream still on the right side of his face. He finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed the right side of his face to her left and she laughed. He turned her around and they both had a big grin on their face. Christian put his clean hand on her clean cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss intensified, Christian brought both his hands to her waist and lifted her feet off the ground and spun her around. Once she started to get dizzy she broke off the kiss and started to laugh. He placed her back on the ground and she smiled at him. "You look ridiculous," she laughed out.

"Yes, well whose fault is that?" he came back at her and she made a face. "Let me clean it up."

"Well the napkins are back there…" he pointed his over his shoulder.

"Who said anything about napkins?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively and pressed her lips gently to his chin and started to lick away the cream with her tongue. He closed his eyes and suppressed a moan. "I'm so glad you shaved," she muttered against his face. "Or this wouldn't have been as much fun." She continued on seductively. Just as she was just about finished she saw two people standing at the door way. Her eyes widened and she disappeared behind Christian. When he felt the sudden disappearance of her mouth against his face his eyes opened. "What's the matter?" He asked when he saw that her cheeks were beat red. "There are two people watching us." She hissed quietly.

Christian spun around and his jaw dropped. "That's my father…"

"Christian!" His father's voice echoed throughout the whole yard and Christian grabbed Satine's hand and ran over to the picnic blanket with her. He grabbed some napkins and wiped off the remaining cream that was on his face and handed her some and she did the same thing. He put the dirty napkins in one half of the picnic basket and then closed it up and walked over to his father smoothly with Satine by his side.

"Hello Father." Christian greeted and his father looked him over.

"So it appears you didn't waste your life away on a can-can dancer." 'Quite the contrary' Christian felt like saying, 'She made my life complete.' But Christian could only nod.

"Hmmm…" He turned his attention the woman beside him and Christian followed his gaze. Christian tried not to look too confused at seeing this new woman next to his father. "Annabelle, this is my eldest son, Christian. Christian this is Annabelle." The older lady held out her hand and Christian took it gently and kissed her knuckles out of respect. "Very pleasurable boy you have here Chris," Annabelle said in response to his actions.

"Yes…" He lifted his head slightly at Christian, "Quite unfortunate we caught you in such an intimate moment my son. Would care to introduce your lady friend?"

"Of course," Christian nodded, "Father this is Satine, Satine this is my father."

Christopher reached out for Satine's hand and kissed it lightly. "Pleasure my lady."

Satine smiled at him but looked over at Christian awkwardly.

"I suppose you met her in France." Christopher stated seeing her awkward looks and Christian nodded. "Not that there is anything wrong with that. Paris is the city of love I've heard. Tell me," he scractched his chin and looked at Satine, "Did he talk to you of his obsession with love."

Christian sighed quietly and Satine giggled, "Yes, It's what convinced me to love him. He also tells me that you think its ridiculous."

"I do think it is ridiculous," he confirmed.

"It can't be that ridiculous if it convinced me to love him. Personally, I believe in everything Christian says. You can't live your life with love for it is the greatest thing you'll ever learn." Christian smiled softly and put his arm around her. He was definatly sure he just fell in love with her all over again.

Christopher seemed to ignore her and snapped his fingers, "what is that you always say Christian? Love is like…"

"Love is like oxygen." Both Satine and Christian said together, "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."

"Yes. That's it." Christopher said and he sounded surprised.

"Father just because you don't believe in true love doesn't mean it isn't real." Christian shook his head and smiled lightly. His father's brow furrowed and it looked exactly like Christian's, Satine noted. "Can we go inside? I have a lot to explain to you and I would feel much more comfortable inside." Christian asked and his father nodded and went inside without a word. Annabelle followed him quietly and Christian sighed. He looked over at Satine and she gave him a sympathetic smile. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze that said 'Everything will be alright.' He returned a nod and walked inside with her.

They found Christopher and Annabelle in the den just sitting and waiting for them. He led Satine over to a chair and let her sit down. She smiled at him softly and he walked into the center of the room.

"Well go on, speak boy." He gave him the go ahead.

Christian sighed, "Father, what Satine and I have is, to put it simply, amazing. She is my everything and I don't know how I survived twenty three years without her. Before I ever knew her, to me love was just something that I was out looking for and hoping for. Love was something I could only read about in books and sit for hours and think about and try to write about. But of course, how could I write about something that I have no experience in. I couldn't print something that was false. But now that I know her, now that I love her, I know that everything I learned about love is true and so much more than that. When you're in love it feels like," he smiled lightly, "like you've never seen the sky before and the world seems like such a perfect place no matter what is going around you. You're in your own world when you're in love and that world moves with such a perfect grace. No matter how bad things get or how bad things were, love makes your life seem so much better than it is and you know that nothing will ever come between you and your lover."

"But love can't last forever," Christopher retorted.

"True love can," he held up his finger then pointed it at his father, "and I can prove it."

"Satine," he looked over to her and she picked up her head in response, "May I?" She knew what he was asking of her and she nodded. They would all find out sooner or later anyway.

"You see, Satine is…Satine has consumption." Annabelle gasped a little and covered her mouth while Christopher just looked over at Satine who kept her gaze focused upon her lover.

"And one night she had a very bad attack and I thought she died. I thought my life was over. Satine became my world and now that she was gone, I didn't know what there was to live for. And your voice came into my head father. I thought at that time that you were right. Everything that I heard about love overcoming death was a lie. I felt deceived and I didn't know what to think anymore."

"For three months I stayed at this kind older lady's home where she took care of me. I barely ate, I rarely got out of bed, and I cried myself to sleep every night. Well…not every night just for the first two weeks then I just stayed awake until my body could take no more and I fell asleep on my own. But then, when Brigitte, the woman I was staying with, finally got me to leave the house I saw her. My Satine, my sparkling diamond." Satine smiled, her old name didn't sound so bad when Christian claimed it as his.

"Father, true love brought us back together, don't you see? We were parted for three months until we finally were returned to each other. This," he started and walked over to Satine. He offered her his hand which she greatly accepted and he helped her to her feet. He pulled her close and put his arm around her waist, "what you see before you, is proof that love is a true and very real thing. If what we had was just an infatuation, we wouldn't be here standing before you."

"How exactly is this proof?" Christopher asked still not really understanding his son.

"Satine almost died! I almost died because I thought she was dead, yet somehow, our love was so strong that it was able to pull us together again. I love her with every fiber of my being and every day I love her more and more it's just a miraculous thing. When I feel like I can't love her more, I see her smile and it's like I just fell in love for the first time." He looked over at Satine who was now grinning at him. "I love you."

She turned and placed a hand on his chest. "I love you too." She leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips. He apparently was satisfied with that so he did the same back to her but more than once. Finally they had enough of teasing each other and their lips came together in a deeper kiss. She slid her hands up his chest and around his neck while he held her close by the waist. Their love radiated off of them and filled the room slowly. It finally reached Christopher and his hard facial features suddenly softened. He watched his son kiss the woman he loved and saw that he never looked so happy in his life.

Christopher suddenly felt guilty. For years he shot Christian down. His first son came to him with what he thought was brilliant ideas but he would only shoot Christian down and tell him that he was ridiculous. He would dismiss Christian whenever he tried to show him one of his poems and tell him that he shouldn't be writing.

Ever since his first wife died he was distant from his children, well at least Marianna and Christian. Marianna would try to communicate with him and when he wouldn't she would tell him that he never talks to them anymore but Christian would never speak up he was always quiet. He would sit in the corner with his typewriter and pick away at the keys and occasionally look over to where his sister and father stood arguing. He sometimes wrote about what he was feeling when this was happening but he hid them away so neither his sister nor his father would ever see. Then somehow his father would pull Christian into the argument and then yell at him for not answering. Then Marianna would tell their father that maybe Christian didn't have anything to say and to leave him out of their argument. Their father would then tell her to be quiet and not to talk to him in such a manner and to leave the room at once. Once Marianna did so, Christian gathered his typewriter and paper and quietly left the room after her so he wouldn't have to face his father.

Perhaps the reason why he was so bitter towards Christian and Marianna was because they reminded him so much of their mother. He never wanted to admit it but he was broken when she died. He thought that he found a life partner and they had two beautiful children together but then she died and was gone forever.

Christopher shook his head from his thoughts and saw that Christian and Satine were staring at him.

He cleared his throat and rose to his feet. He approached his son and his lover. He looked Christian in the eyes and both their faces were unreadable. "Christian." Christian nodded at his father's voice. "I'm sorry." Utter Surprise was evident on Christian's face when he heard his father say this.

"About what?"

"About everything. How I treated you and your sister after your mother passed away and how I didn't accept your choice of hobby and how I insulted your beliefs in love. Obviously love is what is most important to you in your life and I shot that down." He looked over at Satine, "You are a very lucky woman to have him in your life. He is a wonderful man and I am proud to have him as my son."

"Thank you." Christopher turned back to his son when he heard his voice. Christopher placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. Christian put his hand on his fathers shoulder and smiled a bit. Christopher shook his head lightly and then pulled Christian in for a father/son hug. Christian stood there awkwardly for a moment for his father never gave him a hug before. Christopher patted Christian's back and then pulled back. "You're right Christian, only love can make something like that happen." Christopher took Satine's wrist and Christian's and brought their hands together. "You may stay here as long as want to."

Satine smiled and rested her head on Christian's shoulder who stared at his father in shock. "Really? You don't mind us here?"

"Not at all." He nodded at them and then retreated back to his seat next to Annabelle.

"Thank you father, we really appreciate it."

Christopher nodded and motioned for them to leave the room, "Go ahead and continue your picnic, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Christian grinned and led Satine out of the room.

Once they were outside again, Satine threw arms around Christian's neck. She smiled and buried her head into his shoulder. "What's the matter?" he asked.

She lifted her head so her mouth was right beside his ear, "Your family is amazing. Just like you."


	11. The Explanation

_**A/N: I'd like to say a big thanks to raindropsx for being a faithful reader and reviewer. Please keep up with that because reviews are like oxygen, reviews are a many splendored thing, reviews lift us up where we belong, all you need is…ah well you get the point! Reviews are to me as Love is to Christian…to put it simply. Now I will stop my babbling and get onto the thing which you want most besides the sexy Ewan Mcgregor. **_

Another week and a half passed. Christopher fully introduced Annabelle to everyone once Marianna and the twins returned home. He explained to them that he met her while away on business and that she would staying with them for a while. Christian and Marianna exchanged looks from across the room. 'Staying for a while' when said by his father about a woman meant, 'meet your new mother.' Christian just couldn't quite believe that even after two of the women he has married died he would still take home another. But that was his father and they both knew there was no changing him. All of them grew rather close to Annabelle after a while, none of them thought of her as a mother but more as like an Aunt. After the first few days, Annabelle insisted that everyone called her 'Anna'. "It is much easier to say." She said and they agreed easily. But of course, when everyone else called her Anna, Christopher would call her 'Belle.'

Satine told them that 'Belle' in French means beauty. Christopher agreed to that statement rather quickly and Christian shook his head when he saw the two flirting.

"For one who until recently said he didn't believe in love, he sure is acting like he fell." Christian whispered to Marianna one day at breakfast when he saw the two in the den cuddling. Marianna chuckled and shoved her brother's arm.

Now Christian and Satine went out to town. They decided to spend the whole day out on the town. They went out to breakfast early in the morning and then Satine dragged Christian along for window shopping. Marianna often dragged him along so she could shop and not go alone but once when he and Marcia were alone he begged her to go with Marianna so she wouldn't have to take him. He would do almost anything for anyone. Except go shopping. He didn't see the whole excitement of looking at everything in the store. Of course there were a few things he would like at the store but as he examined it and considered buying it who ever he was with would pull him out of that store and go the next. But now he couldn't put it off on anyone and the truth was he really didn't mind it too much now. He got to spend time with Satine and he got to see her sweet smile when she saw something he liked. He realized that being in Montmarte but more importantly being in the Moulin Rouge, she didn't get to go out at all so this was a new experience for her and he was one hundred percent willing to go along with her. Christian brought as much money as he could carry with him so she could buy some things.

They entered a jewelry store and Satine noticed a beautiful necklace one similar to something she wore back at the Moulin Rouge. Once she saw it she smiled sadly and placed her hand on her bare neck. She wasn't able to take any necklaces with her when she ran away with Christian for the simple fact that they didn't belong to her but the Moulin Rouge and Harold Zidler. It was simple yet in its simplicity it was beautiful. After she looked at it a few moments she continued on in the store and Christian looked at the necklace she was looking at and smiled a bit. She continued to look through the glass cases filled with all sorts of diamonds and rubies and emeralds and all different kinds of jewels that she wished she could own.

Christian slowly went to the counter and leaned over the wood to the man behind the counter. "I would like to purchase item #7600100." He whispered to the man and looked over his shoulder briefly and saw Satine was looking at something and her back was facing him. The man nodded and came out from behind the counter and unlocked the glass case and took out the silver necklace. The man told him the price and Christian took out the exact amount of money and placed it on the counter. The man nodded and put the necklace in a velvet case and then handed it to Christian. Christian thanked him quietly and with one hand behind his back, approached Satine. She turned to face him sensing his presence and her smile faded and her eyes showed confusion when she saw his smile. "Christian?" she questioned.

He held out his hand that was behind his back and she looked at the box with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Open it." Satine slowly took the box from his open hand and opened it carefully. Her hand immediately covered her mouth and she felt tears spring to her eyes but they never fell. "Oh Christian…" The box closed in her hand as she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. His arms went around her and he smiled knowing that he made her happy.

"I can't believe this." She muttered after they parted.

"Here," he took the box from her and took the necklace out. He motioned for her to turn around and she did just that and brought up her hair. His hand brushed against her neck as he put the necklace around it. He clicked the necklace together and Satine let her hair fall back down. She turned back around to face him and she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you Christian."

"You're welcome," he responded with a small smile. "And I say that you look beautiful."

Satine's eyes lit up and she fingered the diamond necklace around her neck. She smiled back up at Christian and linked arms with him and they exited the shop.

They walked throughout town and window shopped some more until Satine saw something that she really liked and Christian would buy it for her without question. Christian knew Satine wouldn't buy anything stupid only what women felt they needed and besides she didn't bring much to wear from France and she needed more clothing of her own. She always looked at the common dresses that she saw women wearing all over London but Christian told her that women that are of high social status, which of which she is now, do not wear common dresses that often, especially out in public. But Satine insisted that she buy some common dresses and she would also buy some fancy clothing. Christian let her with no argument because she knew that Marianna and Carolina did the same most of the time. He knew what women wore under those dresses and they did not look comfortable. He even noticed that women in France wore them but without something to cover them. Thank God he was away from the Moulin Rouge.

After they bought a few dresses, Christian took her to lunch where they discussed many things including:

"Satine…" Christian started thoughtfully.

"Yes?" Satine asked as she took a sip from her glass of water.

"Didn't you say your brother lived in London?"

The question surprised her and she covered her mouth as she choked on her water for a second. After she recovered she lowered her hand and sent a questioning gaze at him. "Well yes but why did you ask that?"

"I was thinking and I remembered that you told me your brother lived in London. I figured since we're out, we could go visit him, if you would like that."

"Of course I would!" She exclaimed, "But, I don't know where he lives, I don't know if he does still live here, I haven't seen him or heard from him in about 20 years. I don't even know if he's alive!"

Christian placed his half eaten breadstick on the plate in front of him and leaned forward a bit, "What's your last name?"

Satine opened her mouth slightly as if to answer but then she paused trying to remember what her last name was. She hadn't used it in so long, at the Moulin Rouge all she was introduced as, all she ever heard was 'Mademoiselle Satine.'. "D'Aubigne." She finally answered.

"Satine D'Aubigne," he mused. "A very beautiful name."

"Thank you." Satine smiled. "But why did you ask my last name?"

"I'm certain that your brother would still have your last name even if he was adopted by a foster family. I know a man who has a small shop down a few blocks from here. He knows just about everybody in town, He will probably know where you're brother lives."

Satine's smile grew, "Christian, you would really take me to see him?"

Christian smiled warmly, "I'd take you anywhere you'd want to go darling." He leaned back in his chair, "And besides, he's your brother. I know if I went 20 years without seeing Marianna I would probably go bonkers."

"Yes, well, I don't have many memories of my brother. I was separated from him when I was only four years old. You've know Marianna you're whole life, I suppose it would have some affect on you."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Yes I suppose it would. Alright, so after we finish here, we'll go down to Mr. Jameson and find your brother."

Satine reached over the table slightly and took Christian's hand and squeezed it gently in silent thanks. He lowered himself down and kissed her knuckles lightly. It was so soft that she barely even felt it. Suddenly part of her wished to be back home in a locked room where she could kiss him senseless. She saw a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He stared off into the streets of London and just watched as the people went on with their lives.

After they finished their meal, Christian paid the amount due and left with Satine. Together they walked down the blocks to Mr. Jameson's little shop. Christian pushed the door to the shop open and Satine followed in behind him.

She noticed that the shop wasn't that well lit and it wasn't all the clean either. It reminded her of a store that would be found in Montmarte. She hoped the man that they were going to talk to wasn't bitter like most of the store owners in Montmarte. There were many shelves that looked like they held something once but now were only filled with cobwebs and dust. Against a wall was a pile of newspaper that has yet to be read. Against the back wall was a counter with a dusty old cash register built in to the end of the counter. Behind the counter on the walls were paintings of landscapes all throughout the world.

The wooden floor creaked as they took slow and careful steps towards the counter. How old WAS this place?

Christian tapped the bell on the counter twice and it rang throughout the whole little shop. "Mr. Jameson?" He tapped the bell again and there was a rustling sound from an open doorway right next to the counter. After a few moments a short, gray haired man stepped out of the room. He lifted his glasses off the tip of his nose and squinted as he approached the two.

"Mr. Christian Parker? Is that you?" He asked.

Christian smiled and nodded, "Yes sir, it is."

"Well by George! How great it is to see you again! Last time I saw you, you were just a scrawny little lad. I heard you went to France for about a year. How was that?"

Christian took a moment before answering, "Interesting enough," he finally answered.

"Glad to hear it and glad to have you back in London," His head turned to the side where he noticed Satine, "and with a beautiful young lady."

Satine smiled graciously. She was used to compliments such as those.

"What can I do for you?" Mr. Jameson asked.

"Well, Satine and I are on a search to find Satine's brother who she hasn't seen in twenty somewhat years and we were wondering if perhaps you knew of him." Christian explained.

"Well I do know a lot of people…" Mr. Jameson mused… "What is his name?"

"Marius D'Aubigne." Satine answered quickly.

"Of French descent is he…hmmm. Marius, Marius…" he pondered the name for a moment. "I think I met a Marius once. He was a rather tall fellow, reddish-brown hair and the most peculiar shade of blue eyes I have ever seen.."

"That's him!" Satine exclaimed happily. "I always remembered my brother had the strangest eye color! Where does he live?" She turned to Mr. Jameson.

"He lives right off the edge of the town of London I believe. From here, you just turn right at the next corner and continue on straight. After the last set of buildings end there will be a grassy field and his house should be the first one on your left."

Christian turned his head to look at Satine and saw she was smiling brightly. She looked up at him and her eyes were twinkling with delight. He put his arm around her and she did the same.

"Thank you very much Mr. Jameson." Christian smiled at the kind elder man and Mr. Jameson nodded. "Anytime Mr. Parker, anytime."

"Please, call me Christian." Christian insisted. He never liked formal titles and 'Mr. Parker' made him sound like his father.

"In that case Christian, I insist that you call me Dick."

Christian nodded, "Very well, Good bye Mr." He paused then corrected himself, "….uh, Dick."

"Goodbye Christian!" Dick waved as they left the shop.

"He was a nice man." Satine voiced as they made their way to where Dick said Marius lived.

Christian nodded in agreement, "He has always been a friendly man. When I was growing up, My Friends and I used to go visit his shop almost everyday just to have a talk with him. He told us many stories. Some of them were tall tales that he memorized and some of them were from his own life. Sadly he doesn't have any family. From what he has told us, his wife died before she had any children and he did not have the will to remarry. I actually learned a lot about love from him. He was a strong believer in love and he convinced me that love…that you are nothing without love. He explained that it didn't matter what kind of love. Brotherly or sisterly love, parental love, or even true love shared between a man and a woman. It all was important."

"If he believes so much in love," Satine mused as they ventured closer to her brothers home, "Why isn't he miserable all by his lonesome in that shop?"

Christian smiled at her question, "Because he considers the people who visit him his family. Now I haven't visited him in about five years, I've been caught up with things at home but I'm sure the adolescents now visit him every so often." He let out a soft sigh, "He was more of a father to me than my own father was. Goes to show how close my father and I were growing up."

"He did seem a little cold when I first met him," Satine agreed. "But then he seemed to warm up."

"He warmed up after I explained what happened with you and I. For twenty four years he was cold like that. A child needs a father who will love him and I didn't have that."

Satine pressed her body closer to his, "Well, you turned out not bad at all. And don't you forget I didn't even have a father growing up."

"Oh Satine, I'm sorry, I totally forgot I didn't mean…"

She shook her head and cut him off, "No it doesn't matter Christian. I've learned to accept the fact that I didn't have any parental figures growing up except for Harold of course, but it seemed he only started to treat me like his daughter when it was profitable for the Moulin Rouge. But that was only at first. As the years went on I believe he considered me like a daughter to him. All he did was half beneficial to the Moulin Rouge and half beneficial to me. Even the whole ordeal with the Duke," She laughed at the look Christian gave her, "I know it may not seem that way but the more I think about it I think he did it for me."

"How is depriving you of the one you love beneficial towards you?"

"I broke the only rule of the Moulin Rouge Christian. Of course I didn't want to be separated from you but like I told you when we first met, if I fell in love with you there was a chance of losing my job and then where would I be? The Moulin Rouge was my only home. Harold was only trying to protect me from being on the streets although it seemed he was only trying to save the Moulin Rouge."

"Satine," He questioned thoughtfully to change the subject quickly, "Why exactly is it that you told me you didn't love me when in fact you did?"

Satine tensed at the question and closed her eyes for a moment. "Well," she took a breath, "You see Christian, I was packing my things just as you told me to and was just about finished when in my mirror I saw Harry. I told him that he was wasting his time. He told me that the Duke was going to kill you if he ever saw you near me. The Duke was driven mad by jealousy and of course I was frightened for your life but then I thought about what you told me about love over coming all obstacles, come what may, and Harry told me that no matter what we do the Duke fill find you and kill you. Naturally, all I wanted at this point was to get away with you. I've had enough of the Duke and my stupid job that didn't let me love as I please.

"So I snapped and all the built up tension from the last few months poured out as I yelled at him. I told him I didn't need him and that he only made me believe I was worth what someone would pay for me. I told him you loved me and that you were taking me away from it all. Taking me away from him. I was so close. Christian, I was so close to escaping him but as I stood in the doorway that's when he told me. That's when he told me that I was dying. I didn't believe him. How could I believe him? He told so many lies to everyone; he was a natural born liar. I thought all he wanted was to save the Moulin Rouge but then a cough reminded me that I've fainted and that my coughing fits were coming closer together. I turned to Marie looking for the truth from her. I knew she would give it to me. All she could do was look away and that's how I knew it. I was dying.

"I thought at the time, 'What's the use of going away if I'm just going to die?' I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to believe. I thought we could get away. But something just kept pulling me back. I knew I was trapped at the Moulin Rouge forever. Harold told me to send you away. I told him that you would fight for me…"

"I would have." He affirmed. They were now stopped on the side of the street.

Satine smiled a bit, "I know you would have Christian." She placed a hand on the side of his face and caressed it lightly with her thumb but then it slowly returned to her side.

She let out a long breath and continued, "Harold knew this as well any of us. That's when he said, "unless he believes you don't love him."" She titled her head back slightly to fight away the tears that started to form at the memory. "I didn't want to. I didn't feel I could. But Harold believed I could. He knew I was a wonderful actress and I knew it too. I could act to just about anyone, tell them anything without it being true. But I didn't know if I could go through with telling you that I didn't love you when I most certainly did." Her voice started to crack and she bit her bottom lip lightly. "So I refused. 'Hurt him.' Harold said, 'hurt him to save him.' It was the only way, Harold insisted. And I couldn't deny it any longer. The last thing I wanted was you dead. I couldn't stand the mere thought of the Duke killing you because I was too selfish to let you go when you had the chance to live.

"But the last thing that Harold said stuck in my mind and finally told me to do it, 'we're creatures of the underworld. We can't afford love.' And at that time I thought he was right. Christian," she breathed out his name and covered her mouth a bit as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I want you to know that I love you and I've always loved you, I've never stopped not even for the slightest moment. I've been in the most unreasonable and most painful situations you can ever imagine but telling you that I chose the Duke and watching the look in your eyes as your heart broke…as I broke it was the most painful thing I've ever went through and ever had to do."

She took a deep sobbing breath, "I'm so sorry Christian." She shook her head and whispered it again, "I'm so sorry."

Christian swallowed after she finished. He took a few steps toward her and took her into his arms. He held her tightly and rocked her as she stood and cried into his chest. "Shhh…it's alright. It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in our past now. We have to look towards the future." He smoothed down her hair with his hands. "I'm sorry I brought it up, I should have just left it at the back of my mind."

"No," Satine protested as she lifted her head off his chest and looked into his eyes, "You had to know. I knew I was going to have to explain everything sooner or later. I, personally, couldn't let you not know why I did what I did. I knew that in your mind there would always be a doubt about our love because of what I did…"

"No more, there are no more doubts." He placed a light kiss on her forehead.

She sighed lightly and kissed his lips quickly and then wiped her eyes and her tear stained face. "Oh look at me," she laughed at her self, "I'm a mess."

Christian smiled and placed a finger under her chin, "No," he tilted her head so she looked at him, "You're beautiful."

And with that said he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

_**A/N: So, Next Chapter we get to meet Satine's big bro! - Yay! I was planning on having it this chapter but then I wanted Satine and Christian to have a conversation while walking to his house but I didn't know what so I winged it and it ended up being this! So hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you tell me about it in a review! **_


	12. The Brother

_**A/N: I apologize for the long wait!!! I had trouble with this chapter. :-\ **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie Moulin Rouge! And I do not own the lyrics to 'Beautiful' either. **_

"I believe this is the house."

Christian and Satine stood in front of a small brown house. Christian looked over to her with a smile, "You ready?"

Satine only nodded and linked arms with him. He kissed her the side of her head and they both started to walk up the path towards the house.

Once they reached the door after climbing a few front steps he knocked on the door. There was silence on the other end for a few moments and then he knocked again.

There was shuffling from inside and soon enough the door opened. In the doorway stood a young brunette with a small toddler rested on her hip. She looked tired and frustrated.

"Yes, May I help you?" The tone of her voice sounded rude and like she had something better to do at that present moment. But Christian figured it was just because she had to take care of the little child that she held.

Christian cleared his throat and nodded, "Hello, My name is Christian Parker.."

"Parker?" The woman seemed to cheer up at the mention of the name. "Are you by any chance related to Marianna Parker?"

Christian smiled, "Yes, she is my sister."

The woman's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face, "Yes of course, I knew your name sounded familiar! Come in Christian, please."

Christian was surprised that she heard of him and he glanced over at Satine behind him and she smiled at him. He returned it and led her inside the house.

They entered a small living area with a sofa, two chairs and a wooden table that sat in the center of the room.

"Please," The young brunette started after she closed the door after them, "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Christian hesitated for a moment and then took a seat on the small two seated sofa and Satine gladly filled the other spot next to him.

"Tell me Christian, why is it that you have come here?" The woman asked as she adjusted the young boy on her hip.

"Well, I was just inquiring about a Marius D'Aubigne."

The woman nodded, "My husband. What about him?"

"His sister would like to see him." Christian responded and the red head beside him smiled brightly.

"His sister? I didn't know Marius had a sister." She muttered thoughtfully.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other." Satine replied. "I don't think he would mention me."

The woman pursed her lips in thought and nodded a bit, "Very well then. Marius is in his office right down the hall, I will get him for you." She started towards his office when she paused.

"Oh, do you mind if I leave Alex here with you just for a moment?"

Christian and Satine shook their heads and the woman brought the young boy over and handed him to Christian. The woman sighed in relief and gave them a silent thank you before going to find her husband.

Christian adjusted the boy on his lap and Alex stared up at him. All was quiet in the room as Alex was trying to figure out who exactly was holding him until he let out a screech of laughter. A big smiled spread across the toddlers face and he started to fling his tiny arms all over the place.

He grabbed onto Christian's shirt and pulled himself towards Christian. Alex opened his mouth and went to put Christian's shirt in his mouth but Christian stopped him before he did.

Satine giggled at the sight of Christian and the little two year old. Christian tried to keep Alex away from him but that didn't last long.

Alex grabbed onto Christian's nose and Christian pulled a face and Alex laughed.

"Christian, he likes you." Satine said with a laugh.

"I think he wants to eat me." Christian replied as once again Alex tried to put Christian's shirt in his mouth.

"He's a baby Christian, I'm sure even you know that they like to put anything they can into their mouths."

"Yes, I do suppose that is true." He glanced down at the boy who successfully got Christians shirt into his mouth. After a moment of playing with the cloth in his mouth, Alex got bored and looked for something else to put in his mouth.

Christian sighed at he took a glance at his shirt. There was a round spot of baby drool on the right side of his chest.

Alex then grabbed onto Christian's shoulders and pulled himself onto his feet. The boy was now eye level with Christian and the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Alex started to bounce up and down on Christian's legs and then he collapsed forward nearly knocking heads with Christian. Christian immediately reacted and brought his arms up to steady the boy. Alex wrapped his tiny arms around Christian's neck and held on tight and rested his body against Christian's upper body.

"Isn't that sweet." Satine smiled, "He really seems to like you darling."

"It would appear so." Christian responded and he smiled a bit as he rubbed the boys back. Alex slowly lowered himself down so he was once again sitting on Christian's lap and until his parents showed up in the room he remained quiet and still.

"Mama!" Alex cried out and Christian and Satine looked up to see the woman from before with a man standing behind her.

Satine stared at Marius and a smile slowly spread across her face. Although he was a lot taller and looked more like an adult there was no doubt that this was her brother.

"Marius," Satine stated in a dream like state and stood to her feet.

Marius looked over to where he heard his name being said and raised an eyebrow at the young woman.

"Marius, it's me." Satine continued on, "Satine."

Marius cocked his head to the side and studied her for a moment. He looked over her smile, her hair color, her facial expressions, and her voice.

"Satine?" He questioned warily and Satine nodded, a bright smile still on her face.

A smile spread across his face and ran over to her. He took her into his arms and buried his head into her hair.

"I can't believe it," he shook his head after they parted; "I thought I would never see you again."

"I never thought I would see you again either. I missed you Marius."

"I missed you too Satine. Where have you been the last twenty years?"

Satine sighed and her smile faded, "It's a long story. And I rather not explain it."

Marius nodded and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "That's alright, you don't have to."

Satine smiled graciously. A loud squeal broke through the silence and all head turned to Alex who was still seated on Christian's lap.

Marius stared in curiosity at the young man who held his son. Satine saw his look and went to go sit next to Christian.

"Marius, I would like you to meet Christian Parker, the man who has captured my heart and soul," Christian smiled while bouncing the child on his lap, "and Christian, this is my older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you," Christian said as Alex laughed.

"And a pleasure to meet you," Marius' tone had a bit of surprise to it, "My son seems to enjoy you, Mr. Parker."

"Oh please, call me Christian; I was never too fond of formalities." Christian responded.

Marius nodded, "Very well then, Christian. Now then," he turned to face Satine, "Since we are doing introductions here, I would like to introduce you to my lovely and beautiful wife," Marius looked over his shoulder at the young brunette who started to blush, "Emma. And Emma, this is my younger sister, Satine."

Emma walked past Marius and held out her hand for Satine to shake. Satine gladly accepted and they both smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you Satine."

Satine nodded and replied in the same manner. Then Satine took a seat next to Christian on the sofa. Marius and Emma took a seat on the other two chairs that were in the small room.

Alex saw his mother not too far away and held his hands out to her. Christian silently handed the boy over to Emma and Emma took him back onto her lap.

"Christian, do you have any younger brothers or sisters?" Emma asked.

"Actually I do, but now they are seven years old, but I do remember when they were that small."

"Were you good with them?"

"I suppose I was," Christian mused thoughtfully, "Well at least with my younger sister. My brother never liked me much."

"Are they twins?" Marius asked.

"Yes." Christian nodded.

"Twins? That's pretty rare." Emma noted.

"Yes," Christian agreed, "Both children were fine at birth but their mother died shortly after."

"Oh my," Emma's eyes widened, "That's terrible."

Christian nodded, "But Carolina and David are perfectly happy. They have Marianna as a motherly figure and I am considered the nicer one of the two 'fathers.'"

"Oh?" Marius questioned.

"My father is or was not a nice person, always so serious. And even though I am just their older brother, I guess I am also like a father to them."

"That's nice." Emma smiled and looked down at her son and saw he finally began to calm down and started to close his eyes.

"I'm going to see if I can put him to bed." She told all of them and the three nodded as Emma slowly rose to her feet and disappeared out of the room.

"So Christian," Marius asked after a brief silence, "What do you do?"

"I'm a writer." He responded quickly.

"A writer?" Marius seemed impressed, "I have never heard your name before."

"Oh I don't have any novels out." Christian shook his head, "It's really more of a hobby that I have. Although I might turn it into a career."

"He's a poet." Satine said.

"Oh really?" Marius asked raising his eyebrows, "May I have a sample of one of your poems?"

Christian opened his mouth to protest and shrugged, "I don't know…"

"It's alright if you don't. I understand." Marius told him with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"No," Christian sighed, "I'll do it."

He thought about which poem to use and thought about one that he most recently wrote while thinking about Satine.

He cleared his throat and just as began to speak, Emma came back into the room.

"Em, Christian is going to give us a sample of his poetry."

"You write poetry?" Emma asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Yes," Christian nodded simply. "This one I wrote recently."

He cleared his throat, rose to his feet and clasped his hands behind his back, "It's entitled Beautiful,

_From the moment I saw you,_

_From the moment I looked into your eyes,_

_There was something about you, _

_I knew,_

_I knew,_

_That you were once in a lifetime_

_A treasure near impossible to find_

_And I know how lucky I am to have you'_

He glanced over at Satine who realized the poem was about her and she just stared at him eyes wide.

' '_Cuz I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away_

_The beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day_

_And when it comes to shooting stars,_

_I've seen a few,_

_But I've never seen anything,'_

He looked at her lovingly and finished the last line quietly,

'_As beautiful as you.'_

Satine closed her mouth that was slightly ajar and fought back tears that threatened to come. That was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. Besides the first time they met and that poem he wrote for her. She was just about to start to applaud when Christian opened his mouth again,

'_Holding you in my arms,_

_No one else's fit so perfectly,_

_I could dance forever, _

_With you,_

_With you._

_And at the stroke of midnight,_

_Please forgive me if I can't let go,_

'_Cuz I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own.'_

"Oh Christian," She whispered lovingly with a smile. He flashed her one of his heart melting smiles.

'_From the moment I saw you,' _He stared deep into her eyes and finished the rest, _'From the moment I looked into your eyes.' _

He took her hand in his and caressed it with his thumb.

"Well," Emma said blinking, "Satine, no wonder you fell in love with him. He is such a sweetheart!"

Christian's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink and he bit his lip.

Satine chuckled and grinned at Christian.

"Yes, Christian that was wonderful," Marius agreed, "I am not usually the one that will sit around and listen to poetry but that caught my attention."

"Thank you," Christian responded and shifted on his feet.

"You are quite welcome," Marius smiled at him.

"Well," Christian started in attempt to quickly get the attention off of him, "Since we're on the topic of careers. What is it that you do Marius?"

"Well my foster father owns a business in town and I just do all the paperwork for him. He pays me well for it though."

Christian nodded slowly, "That's good."

Marius nodded slightly in agreement.

A silence fell across the room. No one knew what to say next.

Emma leaned forward in her chair and took a breath, paused and then asked,

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"


End file.
